People Don't Really Give a Damn
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Has anyone really ever paid attention to Kenny? Really noticed him? What happens when he actually breaks down for the first time?
1. Chapter 1: Someone New In Town

Author's Note:

So, I am doing a Kenny/Kyle this time. I think by now you have noticed that Kenny is absolutely one of my favorite people in the whole cast. So, I try to find pairings that work with him. The plot was and is a little shaky, but I hope as the story goes on, it fits into itself. Please take the time to read, and review. With all honesty, even if it's mean. It's constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy the story. Once again, this is a Kenny/Kyle pairing, and if you don't like these, please exit now.

DISCLAIMER:

This story contains strong language and sexually explicit content. If you do not like this type of material, please exit the site. The characters in this story do not belong to the author or the webpage. They are the sole property of Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

People Don't Really Give A Damn

Chapter 1: Someone new in town

My head hurt so badly. I felt like throwing up, dying, and crying all at once. I decided to head into Tweek's Coffee shop where it was an hour before they closed. I opened the door, and walked in. I heard the familiar jingle of bells as the door opened. I walked into the warm dingy shop, and the door shut with a gentle swish behind me. I walked up to the counter, but there was no one there.

"Just a second!" said a very unfamiliar voice.

I expected Tweek, or his father, or even his mother, to answer. But it was someone who's voice I didn't know. How long had I not been over here for? I saw a figure moving towards me, and I was pulled out of my current stupor.

She was five foot one, with very nice facial features. Her hair was in a hair net, but I could see it was black. She had very nice lips, and the only reason I focus on them, is because she was smiling so brightly at me. Or at least, in my direction. She had on a pair of latex gloves, and was ripping them off. She aimed with an accurate shot, and the gloves went into the trash can. She was blind.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Coffee." I said without realizing what was happening. She probably couldn't even understand me! I hadn't taken my hood off. Fuck you, Kenny!

"Ken, is that you?" she asked smiling. "In the Tweek coffee house?" she asked.

"How do you know me?" I asked still through my hood. She seemed to do okay.

"Puhlease, man. The whole town talks about you. I used to work at the Village In." she said smiling. "Everyone talks about you. The grown ass folk, and the teens." she said smiling. "It's finally nice to meet you. I feel like I'm meeting a mini celebrity, or something." she said laughing and stretching out a thin hand.

I reached over the counter and took it. Her long fingers were gentle, and ice cold. Her hand felt powdery, from the recent latex that had been on it. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my chest, and I held her hand for a bit longer than necessary. That's when I noticed, she had a ring prominently displayed on it. It was a golden band with a virgin Mary set into the little stones that surrounded her. She didn't move as I held her hand, and stared. It felt like we held hands like this over the counter for about what seemed like hours.

"Kenny?" she finally asked. "Are you okay?"

"You know, maybe, I should go." I said dropping her hand. "I don't really need coffee, anyway. Nice to meet you." I said turning away.

"Ken, don't." she said in such a soft pleading voice, that I turned back. "Come back here, Kenny. Get a coffee, like you were just about to do. Why all of a sudden, a change of mind?" she asked.

"Because… well, it's already eleven." I said sighing. "Shop is closed. I'll flip your sign for you." I said walking over to the window and flipping her sign.

"You still want that coffee?" she asked.

"Naw. Hot chocolate's way better." I said sighing. "Got any of that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Small, medium, or large?" she asked.

"Small." I mumbled as I took a seat at the bar in front of her.

"Let's split a large, Ken. I'll buy you a drink, and you walk me home." she said seriously.

"No." I said a little too rudely. "Small is fine."

"Ken, please. I'm not taking pity on you, actually. I'm taking pity on myself. There's someone out there that is trying to hurt me, and I am scared shitless, if I'm honest with you." Her face had become very white, and I knew she was being serious. "You're not a charity case to me, Kenny." she spat bitterly. "Just let me do this for you, this once. Or how about this? Ditch the fucking shit here, come over to my house, and I'll make you a pot of whatever. Coffee, hot chocolate, I'll even let you smoke in the place, man. Let's just go."

I stared at her for a long time. She looked serious as all hell. I heaved a big sigh, and I looked down.

"Fine." I said as my stomach lurched. "What could go wrong?"

"Plenty." she said under her breath. "I'll go lock up, and you go change." she said briskly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go fucking change. I wanna be out of here as soon as possible." she said as her figure started darting around and putting things away with swiftness.

"I don't get it." I said stupidly pulling off my hood.

"If I'm going to have you walk me home, I'm gonna do this right. I wanna walk with Mysterion."


	2. Chapter 2: Old News

Author'sNote:

So, I already said this before. The plot starts out a little shaky. Oh, and on my end of the screen, the text shows up bunched together, so, sorry if it is. I can't figure out how to make line breaks. If you know, please send me advice.

Chapter 2: Old News

Bonnie Felton

"What the fuck?" he gasped as I locked up the cash register. "Who said…? how did…? I was just…" Kenny was having trouble finishing his sentences, and I knew if I could see his expression, it would be shocked, and full of disbelief. But we needed to get the hell out of here, or I'd be toast.

"Listen, trade for trade. Okay? You go get into your fucking purple shit, and underwear crap, and I'll lock up here. When we leave, and get safely to my place, I'll let you know how I know." I said sighing.

"The fuck?" he gasped as I heard him shuffling his feet. "Where's the bathroom? Never mind, I see it."

It took the boy no less than two minutes to come back out and fully dressed. Or fully ready to be humiliated. I would have rather him have his underwear in his pants, or jumper, or whatever it was. I grabbed my cane, and walked back into the little back room. I grabbed my coat, and slipped it on. I spun around, and nearly collided with him as I tried to push him out of the room.

"How come you're in such a hurry?" he asked in his gruff low voice.

"Because we have to go. Ca'mon, purple boy."

"I'll have to ask you one favor. Quit fucking with my costume, or I'll ditch your sorry ass." he threatened.

"Empty threat." I said as I headed towards the door. "We both know you have a heart made of room temperature lead, Mysterion. You'd break, and come get me the moment you left me."

"The fuck are you anyway?" he asked. "I'm talking to a stranger."

"Later." I said in a whisper as I opened the door. "Make sure to lock it as we leave." I mumbled as I walked out into the frost.

"So?" he asked roughly as we both started walking. "Where do you live? How do you wanna do this? Do you wanna lead, or tell me where you live, and take my arm?" he asked politely.

"I'll lead. But keep up, jumper boy."

The hero let out a long sigh, and we started up a fast pace jog. All I could hear was the rush of faraway cars, the wind, and mine and his feet slapping the frosty pavement as we walked. There was a slight scraping sound as the tip of my red and white cane scraped the ground, which now had started to freeze over. I felt uneasy as we neared my house four blocks away from the shop.

"Wait." I whispered softly. "Stop!"

I reached over and grabbed his arm pulling him to me. We huddled together in a bush, and I whispered my house number to him. I told him to stay and wait, while I went and pretended to be alone. My hunter would be there, no doubt. I knew he would. My living room window had been broken last night due to his attempts to, "Kill the blind bitch.".

I stepped out of the bushes and left my escort in the shadows. I headed straight to my place, and I walked up to my door. I took the key out of my jeans pocket, and shoved it into the lock. The door opened, and I walked in. Suddenly, I felt a hand clap over my mouth.

"Don't move." said the familiar drawl. "There are two other people here with me, and we have guns pointed on you. Not that it would do any worse if you moved. It would just make your life a lot shorter."

"What do you want now, Cartman?" asked Mysterion as he entered from behind.

"The fuck? How the hell did you find us?" he asked.

"I stock you, tubby. Who do you think is responsible for stopping all the break ins you try at Kyle's?" Mysterion asked snickering.

"I'll make you eat your parents." Cartman muttered under his breath.

"I have none, lard ass." Mysterion said laughing. "Let her go. She didn't do anything to you."

"I don't care!" Cartman said shaking me roughly. "She took my job!"

I really wanted to laugh so fucking hard when he said that. I had been a resident in South Park for all my life. I was in the same neighborhood the used to be home schooled kids had lived in. It was isolated, and no one really went there. As a matter of fact, Token lived here, too. Anyway, I'd been here in South Park long enough to know that this town was less than ordinary.

It got destroyed at least once every two weeks. Barbrady was still officer of the law, and kept the town going. It was amazing how the last time he threatened to, "Retire." because of his illiteracy, the whole town fell apart. And I had also been present when the men of South Park claimed that, "Dey took our jurbs! Dirka dur!" aimlessly. So, hearing Cartman exclaim how I had taken his job, almost made me want to piss myself.

"You got fired because you're an inconsiderate ass hole who found it funny to put ants in people's drinks, Cartman!" I yelled kicking out and hitting him.

"Ay!" he yelped as he dropped me. "You don't kick people in the dick, you bitch!" he yelled. "At least play fair!"

"Like you are?" asked Mysterion as he laughed.

I felt myself being lifted way too quickly off the ground and hoisted up. I felt my body being shoved into a closet, and the door slammed shut. I heard a loud crunching sound, and moaned.

"You fuckers broke my cane!" I moaned as the closet door slammed. I fucking hated my life.

I heard a yelling, and screaming. I heard thudding, and a smash. The sounds faded, and I opened the closet door slightly, listening. I stepped out, and I heard the yells as the boys fought outside.

It didn't take long before Mysterion was back in the house. I had to hand it to him, I felt a lot safer with a seventeen year old as my body guard, than with Barbrady.

"What happened?" I asked making my way to the kitchen.

"I managed to beat the fucking shit out of that son of a bitch." Mysterion said sighing. "How about you make Kenny some food, and a drink. He's on his way over."

"Sure." I said sadly. "Thank you. Sorry about the maybe bruises I might have cost you."

"It's only one. On my arm. But who cares. You're okay, and that's what counts."

I heard him head to the bathroom, and the door closed. He was back just as I put a pot of milk to boil. I heard him come in.

"God damn fucking shit cock Barbara streisand." Kenny moaned as he sat down at the table.

"Wouldn't the couch be a little more comfortable?" I asked.

"Later. How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Almost every night." I said sighing. "I had Mr. Black replace my window today, because the fat fuck broke it. He also managed to fuck up my door, and a lot of other stuff. But it's old news, Ken. Cartman's always trying to fuck up someone's life or another."

"Anyway, let's forget about him. I wanna talk about you."


	3. Chapter 3: Nerves

Author's Note:

So, here's the deal. Season thirteen, episode ... two. The Coon. There's a deleted scene where Kyle gets thrown in jail for covering up for Mysterion. Hope you all got/get to see it. Youtube has it.

This is Stan's point of view.

Chapter 3: Nerves

It had been six months since the last time all three of us had gotten together. We had all stopped talking to Cartman when he was fifteen, because he actually almost succeeded in ripping Kyle to bits. He had managed to catch Kyle's mom and dad off guard, and finally broken into the room. He had stabbed Kyle so brutally, that Kyle had been in the hospital for three months healing. Sheila had finally had it, and refused to let him in the house or anywhere near her little Bubula. I guess I should go back to where it started.

In all the years that had gone by, Eric Cartman was, is, and will always be an anti-Semitic racist offensive piece of shit. It hadn't changed a bit over the last few years. The poor slob had dropped out of school simply because he said he had other plans with his life. Plans that involved spillage of human blood. I wondered every night before I went to bed just how serious this was.

Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and I had been attached to each other for ever since we were in diapers. Practically. It was no secret that one of us was a little bit worse off than all the rest of us combine. Can anyone guess who that was?

"…Tearing yourself apart!" My girlfriend Wendy finally cut into my thoughts.

"What?" I asked afraid to open my mouth.

"Ugh." she sighed. "I was saying that you're driving yourself insane over Kyle and Kenny. You're gonna end up tearing yourself apart!" she said bitterly. "Stan!"

"I heard!" I moaned as I sat there. "Wendy, you don't understand! This is serious! I haven't seen Kenny at all in the last six months, if only glimpses in the hall. And it's been a week since Kyle's showed up. I mean, I texted him more times than I have ever texted him in my life." I said sighing.

"This is all over those two, huh?" she asked soothingly. "It must be a really strong bond, Stan." she said sweetly.

"Yeah." I said softly as a knot formed in my throat. "I guess I just never realized how strong it was either. Sorry."

"For what?" she asked softly.

"Well, you and Bebe don't really talk." I said sighing. "And yet, look at us."

"Stanley." she said taking my hand in hers. "We don't talk because interests changed for us. I'm so much more practical than she. Don't say that either." she said squeezing my hand. "We do talk, Stan. Just not like old times. Why look so down?" she asked. "You already managed to rip twenty napkins to bits in your fit of rage."

"I don't know, Wendy." I said sighing. "I just feel like something's going on between us. Me, Ken, and Kyle. I can't grasp it. But I don't-"

I stopped in mid-sentence. I don't want us to grow apart. Was that a gay comment to make? Would Cartman be right in the assumption that I was such a pussy? No! It can't be. I just felt this way because I was worried. I felt this way because I hadn't spent time with my two super best friends in so long.

"…Side?" Wendy had asked me a question. "Would you like to go outside?" she asked pointedly again. "I'm done with my lunch, and you hardly touched yours. No point sitting here waiting."

If he was here, Kenny would take my uneaten lunch off my hands. If he was here, Kyle would be able to help me with my trig homework. Not that Wendy wasn't smart, but I needed my friends. Something was happening, and I couldn't really figure out what.

"…Okay?" Wendy was talking again.

I looked up to see her, but instead, my eyes found a very familiar pair. It was the tall Canadian that I nearly threw myself on. Ike stood in front of me and Wendy, looking about ready to answer her previously unheard by me question.

"No. He's really ill. His diabetes is acting up again." Ike said sighing. "Stan, you look like hell." he observed coming over to me and laying a hand on my shoulder.

"How is he?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

"He was a little better today. Mom says that if he gets woise," He slipped into a twang of Mrs. Broflovski's voice. "I'll be taking my little bubula to the hospital."

"Holy shit, dude!" I yelled.

"You've been doing that since you were nine, man." Ike said laughing. "Anyway, he was doing a lot better today. He was eating for the first time in a week. At this rate, he'll be thinner than Kenny by the time he's through."

"You haven't had him over, have you?" Wendy asked for me as my eyes closed and my throat clogged up.

"No, Stan. No, not him. Larder tried another attempt at breaking into my brother's room, though, but that was about it. That's why I've been looking for all of you. Do you mind if I talk to you two by yourselves?"

So, he related Kyle's story to us. Mysterion was back? But how? We'd all played super heroes back when we were nine, but it stopped after Kyle got thrown in jail. He covered up for the real Mysterion, whoever it is. I hated how I couldn't see so many things that needed to fit into this whole story. But now, Mysterion was back, and I didn't know why I felt so strange about it. Should I be scared? I fell in love with my girl all over again at this point. She had no clue that our heroes and foes game went that far when we were kids, but she seemed to know the severity of what Mysterion being back might mean. Lately there's been an increase in robberies, and shootings. Half of which have been stopped by Barbrady, miraculously.

"…Evenings." she said smiling. "Every girl is obsessed with him."

"Excuse me?" I asked not hearing the first bit.

"I said Mysterion's been on the news for the past few weeks during the evenings. I'm thinking it's because the kids and stuff are all out of school at that time, and they want ratings."

"Are _you obsessed with him?" I asked pointedly.

"No, Stan! He looks like Craig. And Craig is an asshole."

I took my cell phone out of my pocket, and checked it. I had a new message from Kyle. A voice mail. I quickly dialed in, and listened.

"Hey, Stan. Sorry I couldn't text and stuff. I've been doing so bad lately. And the worst part is, dude, Cartman is not leaving me the fuck alone. Hey, I need to talk to you guys. You and Kenny. Try to come home with Ike today. Okay? I need to see some people other than my mom. I'm dying over here. Bored. Anyway, Stan, I, uh, luh, I mean, See you soon. Love you. Bye."

I saved the message, and played it over three times before I finally hung up. He loved me? Really? What?

"…Seen him at all." It was Ike this time who had talked and I'd missed his statement. He gave me a grin. "I said that Kyle asked me to try and get you and Ken to come over, but I haven't seen Kenny at all. Sometimes I'll catch a glimpse of his orange jacket, or his face, but usually only a tiny one. And for a bit. Anyway, it looked like Kyle really wants to see you both. So, I'm gonna go try and find him, and see."

"Hurry, Ike. There's not much time before the lunch bell rings." Wendy said as she steered me out into the yard. "I'll deal with Stan." she said as Ike came up to me.

"Hey, dude." he said seriously. "No one's died, yet. Okay? So, cheer up." he said as he came over and hugged me.

Ike. I was hugging Ike. I was hugging a link to Kyle. I was holding a living member of my best friend's family. And he was reassuring me. Kyle was going to be okay, and so was everything else.

When he finally let go of me, I spotted him running off as fast as he could. I turned to look at my girlfriend, and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's hit the car, for a bit, Stan." she said leading me to my car.


	4. Chapter 4: Relief

Chapter 4: Relief

Kyle

I still felt dizzy, and ill. Memories of the past weekly nights came back to me. I'd be lying in peace just trying to get back to sleep after the pain of my kidneys. When I'd hear a tap at my window. I'd try to move, but it wasn't necessary. My front door was successfully unlocked without force, and the light cat like footsteps came padding up my stairs. Soon, my bedroom door's lock would be successfully broken into, again, without signs of force, and the figure would slip quietly in. I felt reassured. Felt comfortable with this person, whoever it was. He seemed to know a lot about me, though.

"How do you feel, Kyle?" he asked in a rough drawl. The drawl sent a strange fire into my face.

This would repeat every single night. The third night after he began to come and "keep guard" over me, Cartman came again. My mom had been caught off guard, and Cartman had smashed through my brother's window, and broken our door. Mysterion somehow managed to get rid of the uncaring bastard, but to some consequences. I heard the window to my room open, and some yells. I heard the most god awful sound, and knew somehow, that Mysterion was hurt. But Cartman ended up hurt as well. Rumor had it from Ike, that he had to get five stitches in his forehead. Serves him right.

I kept on replaying the last few nights in my head.

"Why are you here?" I had asked confused as my head throbbed.

"To keep watch over you, Kyle. Don't ask questions." he said softly. "Just sleep."

"Yeah, but how?" I asked. "Back when I was nine, you showed me who you were. Remember, Craig?" I asked.

"Not Craig." he said smiling. "You saw a face, didn't you? Do you remember, it was dark in the jail cell?"

"Yeah. I guess. But what does-"

And that's when I remembered. I had thought it was Craig! Or even Token. The face looked so familiar, but the eyes. I couldn't see the eyes. It had been way too dark. So, I still didn't know who it was.

"Don't kill yourself thinking about it, Kyle." he said softly. "Just go to sleep."

"But when you came back last time, things were really bad." I said simply. "We all thought it was a game, but you took it so seriously. Things were bad, then. Does this mean, things are bad again?" I asked.

"Cartman, is after something other than killing you. Although, that is his first priority. He's after an employee at Tweek's, and after Butters." Mysterion explained. "But that isn't your concern, Kyle. That's for me to deal with, not you. You're the kid."

"But you're seventeen!" I said as he clapped a warm gloved hand to my mouth.

"You are the kid. I'm the hero, and you are the kid. Now, lie still and be quiet, you'll get us caught."

My phone vibrated. I answered at the second ring. It was Stan. I felt like I was about to talk to my long lost father or relative of some kind. Nervous, and giddy.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"K-Kyle?" he stammered. "You okay?" he asked.

"Better. You guys coming over?" I asked.

"I am." he said strangely. "Ike and I'll ride home together."

"And Kenny?" I asked as my eyes filled with tears.

"I… don't… know." Stan said slowly. "I'm sure he will too."

"Stan it's been six fucking months!" I moaned. "I want some fucking god damn answers here!" I begged.

"Me too, Kyle. Look, I'll try to find him as hard as I can, okay? So will your little brother. He can find him, Kyle. Ike's a fucking genius." Stan said reassuringly.

"Mysterion's back." I said as my stomach fluttered at his name.

"Yeah. I heard. Ike told us."

"But Stan, that's really, really bad." I said as my stomach lurched. "He's only been here when necessary. He's got a life of his own." I said sighing. "How come he's back now?"

"I don't know. Kyle?" he asked. He sounded like he was or had been crying. "The bell's about to ring, but I promise I'll be over there as soon as I can with your brother. Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I said feeling a little better. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Kyle?" he asked.

"Yeah, Stan?"

"I love you, too." he said into the phone.

I expected him to hang up right away, but I still heard his breathing on the other line after a couple seconds. "Thanks, Stan." I said smiling. "See you soon, kay?"

"Mmmkay." he drawled pretending to be the counselor.

"Fucking Mackey, I swear." I said laughing. "I'll see yuh later, Stanley. Mmmkay?" I drawled.

"Mmmkay, Kyle!" he said artfully.

Stan and I left on good terms. We had both been about to bust a rib laughing as we hung up. I felt so much better. I had to get ready for my friends to come over! I had to!

Mom helped me jump into the shower. My fever was ebbing away slightly, but I still felt sick. So, I laid back down when I was dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and looked presentable enough. And soon enough, the doorbell rang. Mom was talking quietly, and I heard a pair of feet climb the stairs. There was a gentle tap on my door, and I jumped. The door was pushed open, and Kenny came walking in.

"Hey, you alive in there?" he asked through his hooded mouth.

"Ken?" I asked sounding like a total dork who was just getting over a cold. Maybe that's because you are, Kyle, you stupid Jew. Kyle! Don't belittle your own people. I was starting to sound like my mom.

"May I?" Kenny asked closing the door a little bit.

"Yeah. Sit down, Ken." I said sighing and trying to sit up.

"Stay down, Kyle. You'll make things a little worse for yourself." he said pushing me back down. His hand was soft against my bear chest as he pushed me down on to the bed and covered me up. "Still have a fever, huh?" he asked.

"Sort of. Have you talked with Stan lately?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"Mysterion."

"What about him." Kenny said stretching out beside me on top of the blankets.

"He's back." I said simply. "Have you seen the news?"

"Naw. I've been busy." he said seriously.

"Yeah? With?" I asked.

"I brought in a lot of cash." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh." I said as my heart sort of sank. "You hear what everyone in school calls you, right?" I asked.

"Which one?" he asked. "I've got like hundreds of nicknames."

"Sex god, Prince, The golden Twink." I stopped not really wanting to go on.

"You forgot my favorite. Plain ol' Kenny." he said smirking.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Butters called me that once a couple weeks ago. He asked me what I wanted him to call me, and I said just call me plain old Kenny. He says, "Hey plane old Kenny." Cracked me up."

"So, are you gonna just lay there?" I asked.

"What? You need water? Food? Can _I, go get water, food?" he asked.

"It's been six months, Kenny." I said sadly. "Aren't you gonna at least greet a super best friend?"

He gave me the biggest sigh in the world. It sounded so loaded with burden, and so heavy. He pulled me on to my side, and I gasped as his arms wrapped around my waist. He wrapped me up in blankets, and held me really tight.

"You warm enough?" he asked.

"Hmm." I said nodding as I closed my eyes. "I missed you, Ken." I said laying my head against his chest.

"Me too, Kyle." he said still through his hood. "Sorry it's been so long."

I don't know how long Kenny lay on the bed holding me like this. But soon, I drifted off to sleep. I felt peace for the first time in ages. I was safe. Stan and Ike would be here. I don't know when, or how it happened, but Wendy seemed to have replaced Cartman as the fourth member of our group. I found I really didn't have a problem with it, and it seemed neither did Kenny. Wendy was a shit load better to be around than the lard ass. I felt myself being shifted, and I opened my eyes. There was a lot of commotion down stairs.

"What the hell?" Kenny asked as he lifted me into his arms. "What the fuck are you doing with a newspaper clipping under your pillow, Kyle?" he asked.

"Shut up, Kenny." I moaned trying to wake up. "He saved me."

"So?" Kenny said laughing.

"So, I think he's really sweet to me."

"Kyle, we all know you're gay, but a kid in tights and purple jump suit?" he asked laughing.

"I don't know, Kenny. Okay? I just feel safe with him around. Please, put the paper back."

Kenny's face came into my line of vision as he dragged me up to his chest, clearing a space on the bed for the next herd of people that was about to enter. Kenny smirked at me, and stuffed my news clip into the blanket he had wrapped around me.

"There. Now, should anything bad happen to you, he'll come alive, rip the blanket apart, and save all our asses." Kenny said smirking.

"Out of all the people in the world, Ken. I thought you'd be more understanding of not being a rude fuck." I muttered.

"Come on, Kyle. It's just a joke. Simmer down." he said settling back against the wall with his feet firmly on the ground.

The door opened, and three people came walking in. Mom followed behind them.

"Boys?" she said looking in on us. "I'm going to the store to buy food. You be careful. Wendy, make sure you take care of them. They can be immature."

"Oh, ca'mon, ma." I said yawning. "It's not like we'll burn down the fucking house or something."

"Language, young man!" she bellowed in her trade mark yell.

I felt at peace. Ike came and kissed my forehead gently. He hugged me a little, and made room for Stan.

"Hey, you two." he said as he spotted Kenny.

"Hey." Ken said as they hugged over me.

Stan leaned down and hugged me, too. "You're so tiny, Kyle." he said seriously.

We both looked into each other's eyes, and started laughing as hard as ever.

"You feeling okay?" Wendy asked as she too gave me a gentle hug.

"Fever's going away steadily." I said as she reclaimed her seat next to Stan.

Was it me, or did Kenny's arms tighten up around me when Wendy put me down? Naw. It had to be me. But wait, I thought I could feel him shaking a little bit. What?

Wendy took her seat at my desk, and opened her bag. My mom made sure Ike and I kept neat rooms, and so my desk had been clean of any object. Accept my books, which were piled on one corner against the wall. But Wendy took ownership and poured all her contents on to it. She caught my eye, and I simply smiled at her. I didn't feel awkward about it at all. Soon, she was buried in her homework, while Stan and Kenny talked with Ike over me. The atmosphere was amiable. I just felt happy that my best friends were here. My brother seemed to fit into this somehow, too, but I didn't know how. All I know is that I was glad as hell that Ike was with me, and Stan, and Kenny. Oh, Kenny.

My mom came home just as dad did, and soon, they both got dinner started. It would be a matter of time before I'd have to be left alone. I still didn't know if I could handle moving without throwing up.

I found it easy to stay out of the conversations. I didn't need to be involved. It was nice, because I could just sit back and relax. Stan and Kenny seemed to be really happy to see each other. Soon, somehow, all of us managed to change positions. Kenny was lying on my twin bed against the wall with me still curled up on top of him, Stan was beside him, and Ike was beside Stan. Wendy was working away, and it seemed cruising along with whatever she was doing. I don't know when I managed to fall asleep.

"Come on, boys!" my mom said in her boom. "All of you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"No, Mrs. Broflovski." Stan said sighing. "Wendy and I have to go. I need to get started on some work that I can't put off anymore."

"Really?" I asked a little disappointed. "Hopefully, I can go to school tomorrow, huh Stan?"

"Hopefully not, Kyle. Tomorrow's Saturday." Stan said laughing as he slid into his shoes.

"You, Kenny dear? You can't turn a free meal down, now." my mom said smiling over at me and Kenny.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked softly. I noticed he'd removed his hood sometime during our visit.

"Of course, dear!" my mom said with true kindness in her face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Broff. I really am sorry." he said uncomfortably.

"Ken, there is no need for it!" my mom said seriously. "Really, dear. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need."

"See you guys later, Kyle." Wendy said as they all stood up to go.

Kenny put me down. Was that disappointment I felt? I saw him slip back into his shoes, and Stan and he hugged.

"Don't fucking do that!" Stan said with tears in his eyes as he held Kenny.

"Do what?" Ken asked confused.

"Not show your face to your best friends for six months at a time." Wendy said as Stan wept into the boy's shoulder.

"Sorry, Stan. You know how life goes." Ken said sighing.

"You-yeah." Stan stuttered as he looked Kenny straight in the eyes. "Love you."

"I love you too, man." Kenny said passively as they let go gently.

Kenny

I watched as Kyle and Stan both said their goodbyes. Wendy hugged me, and whispered into my ear.

"You okay, Ken?"

"It's my life, Wendy." I said briskly. "It could always do with a little improvement."

I couldn't help closing my eyes as I leaned into her arms. She stroked my hair, and held me really tight. I sighed as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"If you need any of us, Kenny." she said softly. "You know where we all are."

"Thanks, Wend." I said smiling up at her and opening my eyes. "See you guys soon."

"Please, try to stay in school, and stay in touch. You're messing Stan up when you don't at least drop in and say things are okay." she said still holding on to me. "Promise?"

"Yeah." I said as we both pulled away.

Ike and Stan had said goodbye, and so did Wendy and Ike. Soon, it was just Kyle, Ike, and I in the room. I felt okay, I guess.

Kyle

"Are you three coming?" my mom yelled from somewhere out there.

"I'm gonna go wash up, and save you two seats." Ike said gently. "Can you handle him, Kenny?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about? I can handle me." I said smiling.

"I got him." Kenny said as Ike stepped out of the room.

Kenny turned into my closet, and came back with a pair of jeans and a white T. He set them down on the desk chair and grabbed me a pair of briefs.

"Kenny, I can handle it." I said gently.

"But if Mysterion were to help you out with this?" he asked giving me that all too familiar smirk. "I bet you'd let him dress you and everything."

"N-no." I said accidentally stammering. "I got it."

I sat up and realized that's as far as I could go. How the hell did Kenny wrap me up?

"Can you at least undo me?" I asked as I sat in a tight cuckoon.

"I thought you could handle it." he said smiling.

"Fuck you." I muttered.

"Yeah? I bet you'd enjoy it if Mysterion fucked you." he said smirking.

"Kenny!"

"Tell the truth, Kyle." he said giving me a knowing smile. "Newspaper under your pillow. A blush every time someone says his name. You're so in love with him. You don't even know the first thing about him. For all you know, he could be a girl."

"Fuck off, Kenny." I said sighing. "Or I'll call you the M word."

"Kyle, you can call me McCormick all you want. The thought of you and Mysterion is cute." he said laughing a little.

"Will you undo me, or do I call Ike?"

"I'll undo you. If you beg for it!" he said bursting into laughter.

"Cartman style?" I asked glumly.

"No." he said as his laughter was cut off. "Just say please." he said in a whisper. "That's all."

"Please, undo me, right… fucking… now." I said as my temper got the better of me.

Soon, the blanket fell off of me, and I was completely uncovered. Because of how nice I had felt, I forgot I had only pajama bottoms on. My bear chest and part of my stomach showed themselves to Kenny's staring eyes.

"Go on." Kenny said smirking.

"Go on what?" I asked.

"Dress yourself, Kyle." he said looking as if I'd just asked him what one plus one is. "You said you could handle it."

"Now?" I asked confused. "I mean, aren't you leaving?"

"Want me to wait outside your door?" he asked standing up.

"I don't care. If you're not uncomfortable with me."

"I'd rather see for myself that you can handle it." he said seriously as all smirks and smiles faded off his face.

I swung my legs off the bed, and tried to stand up. My eyes fell shut, and I swayed a little bit.

"Wait." I said as I heard him coming over to me. "I'm adjusting to myself."

I tried as hard as I could to get dressed on my own, but it all fell apart on me. I couldn't find my center enough to stay balanced.

"Fuck you!" I said as my eyes filled with tears as Kenny rushed over and helped me. He had me into the outfit in no less than three minutes.

I fucking hated my emotions right now. I felt weak, and small. I _was weak, and small! But that's no reason for everyone to swarm around me thinking that I can't take care of my own ass. Even if I couldn't take care of my own ass at this very moment.

"Don't, Kyle." Kenny said smiling at me. "You're sick. It's okay for you to be all out of it."

"Yeah, but I fucking hate it when you guys are all right!" I said loudly. "I can take care of my own shit."

"Yeah." Kenny said gently. "We know you can. But there's nothing wrong with a little help."


	5. Chapter 5: I Can Handle It

Chapter 5: I Can Handle It

Kenny

Sheila fed us really good food. Honestly, I didn't really know what I was eating, I was too busy trying not to yell at the next person that said my name. I didn't know why, but I felt worse than I did yesterday, or even the day before. I ate as much as I could, frankly because I had no clue where my next meal was coming from. Sheila, Jerald and Ike were deep in conversation. Kyle sat across from me, and his mom encouraged him to eat slow. Kyle looked like he wanted nothing at all. The meal ended, and we all cleared our dishes. I started helping Sheila.

"No, Kenny." she said taking my plate from me gently. "You're the guest." she said in her all too familiar drawl. "Go up to Kyle's room, and you two just relax. It's okay."

"Let me just help." I said smirking at her. "Just this once."

"No, Kenny." she said touching my arm. "It's fine. Take my son up to his room." she said into my ear. "He looks pale still. I don't want my Bubula to be sicker than he was. It scares me."

"Don't worry, Ken." Ike said smiling as I walked over to Kyle. "Dad and I'll take care of it. We'll help mom."

"Meet us up there." I said as I pulled Kyle's chair with him still in it, towards me.

"I can handle it." Kyle said softly. "I just need a glass of water."

Out of absolutely nowhere, (Or at least, that I am aware of.), Ike brought out a brimming glass of water. Kyle took it, and tried to drink. His weak hand trembled a little, and a drop dribbled down his shirt. Ike walked forward and held the glass for him. I sighed, as Ike caught my eye over Kyle's head.

"Thanks." Kyle said bitterly to Ike.

"Sorry." Ike mumbled taking the glass away. "Meet you guys up stairs."

Kyle gave me a piercing look. As if daring me to move a muscle. He stood, and I waited for a while.

We both started walking. I watch as my tiny ginger walked slowly in front of me. He stopped at least twice, before we got to the hall and the stairs. He swayed a little, and I placed a hand on his back to steady him.

"Kenny, I'm fine!" he said coldly. "Don't."

"What if I was Mysterion? You wouldn't object to him treating you like this, would you?"

"Get… your… _fucking… hand… off me." Kyle said speeding up. He let out a moan and suddenly, his knees fell out from under him. I climbed the two stairs separating us and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"You can handle it, huh?" I asked hoisting the light little Semite into my arms.

Fresh tears filled his eyes as I carried him to his room. He gave me a killer stare as I closed the door behind me.

"Don't cry, Kyle." I said lowly. "It's okay."

"Fuck you." he mumbled. "Put me down."

I gently set him down on the floor as if hot fire had burned my fingers. That fuck you had slapped me in the face.

"Would you like me to leave?" I asked gently.

"I don't… I just… No." he whispered softly. "I haven't seen you in a while, Ken. Look, I'm sorry for being a dick. But I feel like everyone's treating me like I'm so special, and I can't do much for my own self. I can take care of myself, Kenny."

"I know." I said smiling down at him. "That's what makes you who you are."

He sat up and his face whitened. He stood up, and swayed a little as he stumbled to his bed. He collapsed on to it, exhausted. I felt so strange and angry. I had to get out of here. Just then, Ike came walking in.

"I have to go." I said looking at him. "You gonna stay with Kyle?"

"Wait!" Kyle pleaded. "Why are you leaving? I thought I just told you not to."

"I have a couple appointments to keep. I don't wanna be late." I said seriously. "I have to leave in a bit."

"Ugh!" Kyle let out a frustrated groan. "I hate you, Kenny." he spat. "You're such a douche bag."

"I'll see you later, Ike." I said smiling. "Bye, Kyle."

I walked off down stairs pulling on my hood. Gerald and his wife came walking over to me.

"You leavin' Kenny?" Gerald asked confused. "I thought you'd be spending the night."

"Naw. I've got things to take care of at home." I said smiling. "I'll drop by."

"Don't forget, Kenny, don't make yourself a stranger." Sheila said hugging me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Broff. I'll see you guys later."

I pulled my hood completely over myself, and sank back into the familiar smell of cigarettes and cologne. I tightened my hood strings and left the house swiftly. I closed the door, and walked off. My dad used to be Kyle's dad's best friend. They were inseparable. But did my dad ever have fantasies of banging his best friend? I didn't think so. I fucking hate my life.

I headed to Token's place, as his parents wanted me to polish some furniture. They paid well, so it was always a good thing to have them call on me for odd jobs that may need doing. I ended up doing a little more than I thought, and I came out of it with two hundred bucks. My next appointment was Jimbo's gun shop. I did everything he asked me to, while he hovered around with Ned Gerblanski.

"So, how about you blow me, and I give you fifty?" Ned asked coming up behind me.

"Sick, Ned!" Jimbo yelled. He was so like Stan in that way. He always yelled when something was said that he didn't like.

"I'm not kidding." Ned said in his robo voice.

"I'm not kidding." I said smiling. "I have to go. Thanks again, Jimbo." I said smiling. "I have to go."

"What about that fifty?"

"I need to take care of stuff. I'll think about it." I said as I left.

With four hundred dollars in my pocket, I needed to do certain things. First, I went and got groceries. I was loaded down, and I spotted the last person on earth that I wanted to see. Cartman was sitting with a couple burly guys talking.

"And his mama cries. … Cuz if there's one thing that she don't need, it's another hungry mouth to feed, in the ghetto!" Cartman sang making my stomach drop. "How many people did you have to fuck for all that?" he asked. "Or did you take it up the ass, Kinny? I heard Cal's mom wanted to adopt you? Is that true?"

"Fuck off, fat tub." I said as I walked past him.

"Your family's poor, Kinny!" he yelled as I walked on. "Kinny! Poor piece of crap."

On my way to my house, I thought about everything that happens, and how it all had to affect me in some way. How ever since I can remember, I've lived in a too poor place with only a cheap ass PSP that I found in a trash can, and hardly any wardrobe but the clothes that I wore with my Mysterion suit, and my too faded jeans with the orange coat that smelled like smoke and cheap perfume. I couldn't help sighing as I rounded a corner and stepped into the darkness of my neighborhood. What am I kidding. My trailer park. I stepped around a broken beer bottle, and kept on going. Kenny, why haven't you killed yourself yet? Oh yeah. You can't die! I was reminded of that every time I felt even one bit suicidal these days. I remembered that look in Stan's eyes as he begged me not to be absent from their lives for too long. I fucking hated South Park.

I almost turned ten when I told my friends what happens to me. We were all playing heroes and our team split into two. It was the coon against all of us. They all had their little made up power, and I had my real power. I was Mysterion, the immortal. I could get burned to death, decapitated, shot, everything. Picked at by disgusting rats, and everything. And no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stay dead. So, I figure, why not put my life, or whatever it is, to good use. Before I could stop and think about myself a little longer, I was standing right outside my house.

I walked into the house, and mom was lying on the mattress in the middle of the living room. She looked up at me.

"Hey Kenny!" she said in her distinct Texan twang. "Whatcha got there, Kenny?" she asked.

"Food." I said through my hood. "Wanna cook?"

She got up and followed me to the kitchen. Dad was leaning up against the counter smoking a cig. I stared at him to see if he'd acknowledge that I was even around. He looked up, and looked at me.

"Kenny?" he asked. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Around." I said simply. "Yourself?"

"Here." he said in his own drawl. "What are you doin'?" he asked turning to my mom, who was looking through the groceries.

"Gonna cook us a meal! Mah son's not completely worthless, now, is he, Stuart?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm going to find Karen." I said leaving the room before the fighting started. If I saw one more person burst out into a mood, I was gonna break myself.

I walked into my room, and found Karen sitting on the low twin bed against the wall. That's all my room held. The low twin which was only two feet high, and a clock radio that was always on low. Kyle had given it to me for my birthday. Right now, it said nine fifteen. The carpet was stained with blood, vomit, and had cigarette burns all over it. There was a smell of perfume that hung in the air as I came walking in. Karen was lying with her eyes closed on my bed.

"Ken?" she asked sighing. "Why?"

"Cuz dad's a lazy ass bum." I said sighing.

"Yeah, but even if you're lazy, get the hell up and find a fucking job." she said simply. "It's really not that hard."

"I told him that." I said sitting beside her and taking her hand.

"And?" she asked squeezing mine.

"And he said," I imitated him quite accurately if I do say so myself. I pulled my hood off so that my voice wouldn't be muffled. "Kenny, if finding a job was that easy, don't you think I would have one? I wouldn't be waiting in the unemployment line."

Karen laughed a little girl giggle and sat up. She snuggled up to me, and I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Kenny." she said laying her head on my shoulder. "You smell nice."

"It's cologne and smoke, Karen." I said bitterly. "I don't smell nice."

"Compared to the rest of the house?" she asked. "You smell nice, Ken. It's a familiar comforting smell. You know? I grew up in your arms when mom had me." she said smartly.

I wish I grew up in her arms. My mom's, that is. But I grew up in the fucking street. Really. No joke. Seriously, you guys.

"Kenny, are you okay?" she asked. "Are you sad?"

The fourteen year old had inherited my ability to read people very well. She used it to her advantage a lot.

"We gotta get out of here." I said sighing and leaning against a pillow. "I love you, Karen."

"Me too, Ken." she said kissing my cheek. "You're so warm." she said yawning. "Anyway!" she said standing up too soon for my liking. "I was gonna go spend the night at Lisa's."

"Is that Red's sister?" I asked as the image of my high school class mate, Red, came into my mind.

"Yeah. I thought I would go. I asked her today, because I thought you were gonna be gone again. Mom and dad are fighting so bad."

At least they didn't call her worthless. At least they didn't beat her! At least they didn't use her to put out their fucking cigarettes!

"Stay out of the way, okay?" I said simply. "They can get bloody, those fights. You want anything before you leave? I just stocked up the fridge."

"It's a Styrofoam cooler with ice in it, Kenny." she said smiling dully at me. "Anyway, what did you bring?"

"I brought a bunch of shit. Let's brave the storm and go down, yeah?"

I watched them eat contently. For the first time in days it was quiet, and dad seemed to be a little happier. God, my life is a busted nut!

"I'm talkin' tuh you, Kenny!" my dad yelled.

"What?" I asked looking up and pulling off my hood.

"Are you still friends with that boy, Stanley?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Haven't seen him or your little racist foul mouthed friend either." he said chewing on the steak mom had cooked to the best of her ability. "How about that scrawny little friend of yours, with the red hair?" he asked. "He still your friend?"

"Yeah, dad. Kyle." I said as my heart skipped a couple beats at the sound of me saying his name.

"Nice. Hopefully you two never grow apart. Somehow, I don't see you married."

"Naw. Mah Kenny's gay!" my mom piped.

"What?" I asked laughing a little. "What would make you think that?"

"Look at yuh, Kenny?" she said smiling. "You whore yourself to every man or boy, in town." she said smiling. "Not only the girls."

"Puts food in your stomach, don't it?" I asked leaning against the counter with my dad. "Besides, I figure whoring myself will make a man out of me, pops."

"When I said make a man out of yuh, I meant a tough man. Not a dirty whore." he said bitterly. "At least Kevin did something with hisself."

"Because he finished ha school, Stuart!" my mom yelled. "Kenny's still in school!"

"Speak when you're spoken to, you broad." my dad said bitterly.

Karen started wolfing down her food. She knew better than to remain here too long. The next words that came out of my dad's mouth hit me like a fucking piano over the head.

"If anything, your mom and your sister should be the ones sellin' theirselves." he said bitterly. "Who wouldn't wanna bang Karen? Who'd wanna be fucked by a kid smellin' like cigar smoke."

"You're the reason that smell hangs around here, dad." I said trying to smile. "Anyway, I have to go, speaking of whoring myself. I've got a few dates to keep."

Before they could say anything, I ran off. I went into the bathroom, and changed into my costume. Mysterion was something I had to hold on to. A personality that boosted my own. I could handle things better that way. I walked into the hall way, and into the kitchen just in time to see my dad lunge for my mom. I got in between them, and got socked in the mouth.

"Don't!" I said roughly as I pulled him to the ground with me. "How many times have I told you, old man. I'm watching you. You could at least try to keep a calm temper."

"If you lived with this slut, you wouldn't be calm either!" he yelled as I stood up and stared down at him. "No one asked you anyway, Mysterio!" he yelled.

"Mysterion!" I said smiling at him. I knew he couldn't see my face. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked looking at my sister.

"I live here." she said with a mouthful.

"Well, get yourself together, and I'll take you to Lisa's."

"How do you know?" she asked glaring at me.

"Because I am stocking your house!" I said loudly. "And you two need to start treating your children like children, and not like brothers and sisters. Or punching bags, for that matter."

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids, you asshole!" my dad said standing back up. "I'll show you how to keep your fucking pansy little mouth shut!" he said pulling off his belt.

It was one of the few fights with my dad that I won. I always won when I was mysterion. Like I said, I had more confidence in my alter ego, than in my own self. Kenny was a whore, a weak worthless shit. Everyone looked to Mysterion, and was afraid of him in some way. I finally subdued my dad, and knocked him out cold.

"Did yuh kill eem?" my mom asked worried. "He better not be dead, purple boy!" she said bitterly.

"I knocked him out. He'll be fine. He'll wake up soon. Maybe not today. Maybe by mid night, I don't know. Just leave him alone. I'll be back later."

"Thanks, mystery man." she said as I left.

I walked my sister to the house where she was expected to be. She sighed.

"He left again without saying goodbye."

"Who?" I asked as I pulled her under my cloak.

"My older brother." she muttered. "I hate it when mom and dad go all ape shit on him. He really does have feelings." she said softly. "And he's trying way more than all of us."

Karen's words hit me hard. I smiled down at her, and she turned her head. I pushed her head back to face the right way.

"Why can't I know?" she whined.

"Because, you wouldn't be able to deal with it." I said smiling. "_I can't deal with it."

"Will you find him?" she asked. "You can find him, and tell him I love him. I don't know when I'll see him again."

"Kenny?" I asked.

"Yes, Mysterion! Are you deaf?" she said coldly. "I need him to make sure he stays alive. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him. He's the sanity in my house."

"Look, kid, he'll be fine. Okay? You can trust me on this one. He's probably with one of his friends right now." I said sighing heavily. "Maybe he's looking for more jobs, or something."

"No. Something tells me he's by himself. He wasn't doing well." she muttered. "And we're already at Lisa's. I hate you."

"What did I do to you, girlie?" I asked. "I just brought you safely to your destination."

"You don't even wanna bother to slow your walk down enough to talk to me, kid." she said sighing. "Who are you, anyway? Craig? Token? Stan?" she asked.

"No." I said smiling.

"Well, who are you? Clyde? Naw. You don't have his build. Anyway, look for him, and say hi."

"I'll wait until you go inside." I said simply.

"Myst-mysterion?" she stuttered. "Please? May I have a hug?" she asked. "So I could say I did, to Lisa. And that you brought me over here."

"Fine. Cummeer." I said laughing slightly as I hugged Karen.

She leaned up and kissed my hooded cheek. "You know, if you were anyone else, you would've already pulled my hood off." I said smiling.

"That would be rude, Mysterion." she said letting go of me. "That would be very rude of me to do."

"Good ethics, missie." I said smiling.

"I'm Karen." she said smiling back. "Nice to meet you, or whatever."

I waited until she got inside. I walked around the house, and spotted an open window. It was the dining room. I watched as Karen came walking in. Red was sitting quietly with a book in her lap.

"You'll never believe who just brought me here?" she squealed.

"Who?" asked Lisa sitting beside her friend.

"Mysterion!" she squealed.

"You're lying!" Lisa gasped. "You are so lying, Karen!" she shrieked.

"No! I'm serious. He even hugged me!" she squealed jumping up and down.

Karen, did it ever occur to you that you're going crazy over your own brother? Who by the way is gay, and has a serious crush on his Jewish friend? Did that ever once cross your mind? No. I didn't think so. I sighed. No one ever thinks about those things, really.

"Prove it." Lisa said cutting into my thoughts. "Prove that he let you hug him."

"I can't." Karen said laughing. "But I can prove he was here."

I noisily jumped and grabbed on to a gutter pulling myself up on to the roof top. I heard them talking, Karen saying she thought she heard a noise. I jumped off the side of her house, and landed nicely in front of her window. Lisa screamed as she saw me running away. I heard both girls squeal as I walked off. I had to find a place to be. I walked off letting my feet carry me where ever they chose to go. Who am I kidding. I was headed to Kyle's place. I arrived in no time, and found his window. This time, I actually climbed into the tree conveniently placed there. I sat on the branch as I reached out and knocked gently on the window. I waited a little bit before knocking again. The third knock brought a teary Kyle to the glass. He took one look at me, and shrank away. I smiled to myself.

"Open the window, you fuck." I mouthed.

Kyle shook his head. I smiled again. He looked defeated, and opened his window. I climbed slowly, and quietly in. He looked so sad.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked quietly closing the window.

"No. And you shouldn't be here." he said sighing.

"Tell me what happened?" I said as he laid down and covered himself with his back to me. I saw his shoulders shake, and knew he was crying. Oh, God, Kyle. Your tears are too valuable to be spilled.

"I got totally made fun of cuz of you." he mumbled. "You shouldn't come into my room like this, man, I'm a fucking gay weakling." he said softly. "In all sense of those words. I am, gay, and I am, weak!" he said.

"And?" I asked. "I know you're weak, but then again, so am I. I have my own weaknesses."

"Yeah, but I love you." he whispered so softly that I barely heard. "And my best friend, who I thought was my best friend, ripped me apart today for you. He found out I had a crush on a purple jump suit wearing kid who pretends he has super powers."

"But I do have super powers, Kyle." I said as my heart raced. "How do you think I beat the shit out of Cartman for you so many times?"

"Wait, you're worried about the powers? You don't care that I'm gay and totally crushing on you?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Not at all." I said smiling. "In fact, you shouldn't care either. And you shouldn't be so mean to whoever it was that ripped you a new one, or so you say."

"You just don't get it." he said wiping his streaming eyes. "Kenny and I are like super best friends. If anything, I let Kenny into my secret because I thought he'd be understanding of me. You know? But he just kept on making jokes and everything. And I still feel sick."

"Well, just forget about him, and forget about everything else. I'll handle it from here. Close your eyes, and go to sleep."

I grabbed the chair from his desk, and put it beside his bed. I sat down, and smiled. He looked a little sad still. I leaned down and hugged him gently.

"I can handle taking care of you, Kyle. Go to sleep." I said smiling back at him.


	6. Chapter 6: A Place To Be

Chapter 6: A Place To Be

Bonnie Felton

When I woke up the next day, I felt really rested. I opened my eyes, and I stretched. I reached to my bedside and turned on my laptop. I scanned the bottom portion of it, trying to find the time so I would see what I needed to do before I left. It was five in the morning. My shift started at eight. I was fine. I got up, and got dressed. Pulling on a shirt, and some jeans. I mostly had black and red shirts, and my ten pairs of jeans. So, everything always matched, and I didn't have to worry about it. I had a drawer in my dresser full of white shirts, but I only rarely wore those. I brushed my hair, and pulled it out of my face. I quickly brushed my teeth and went into the living room. I only had one couch. I walked over to it, and was about to sit down, when I felt a warm something where my hand landed. I touched a broad back. I gasped. Someone had broken into my house!

"What the hell is going on?" I gasped.

"Go away." said a soft muffled voice.

"Kenny?" I asked. "Kenny? Is that you?"

"Oh, hey, Bonnie." he said shifting a little. "Sorry. I was having a bad dream."

"How did you get in here?" I asked. "Not that I mind, I just wanna know."

"I just…" He let out a big yawn as he sat up. I heard him pulling his hood down. "I just opened your door with a fucking knife." he said. "It doesn't look like anyone did anything to it, and I didn't break the lock." he added hastily. "I make sure not to do that, you know?"

"It's Saturday, kid. What are you up to?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Well, I needed to be somewhere better than my last place. I couldn't deal with things anymore." he said softly.

"Ken, you've been acting so strange lately, bro. Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just listen." he said with a cold tone. "Just shut your mouth, and listen. I don't need you to try to fix my shit, I don't need your pity, just listen."

The boy sat with me practically yelling. Practically screaming. He was shouting at the top of his lungs. Telling me all I already knew. But who was I to deny the boy the right to fall apart.

"Do you know what it's like, Bonnie? I'm a fucking kid! I deserve at least this one chance to fall apart!" he yelled as he punched the couch.

"Hey, Ken?" I asked softly.

"What?" he yelled so loudly, that I jumped.

"I've got a pair of boxing gloves and a punching bag. Wanna have a go?" I asked.

"What?" he asked in a whisper. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said getting up and walking over to the closet. I took out the punching bag, and I dug around for the big pair of gloves. The ones that I knew fit Kenny's medium sized hands. I handed him the gloves, and I hung the punching bag up by its chain in the middle of the living room on a tiny hook on the ceiling. I stepped back and smiled.

"You beat your shit up until your shirt's soaked in sweat, dude." I said smiling. "I'll go make us breakfast."

The things he had told me. I left the room listening to the sounds of his grunting, and the slap of plastic against plastic as he punched the holy shit out of it. I heard him grunting, and groaning and yelling as he punched. Kenny McCormick was furious. He was throwing a tantrum with the punching bag and digressing to little kid stage. And he had the right to do that. If anyone had the right, it was him. Maybe it was only me who knew how fucked up South Park was. Maybe it was because I knew what Kenny was facing. His immortality, his burdens, his emotions. Because he was right. He had feelings, just like any other person on earth. And he had the right to express them. He was always shoved aside, and he was always let down by the people around him. People always shoved their shit on to Kenny's plate. Because he was so, … him, if that even made sense. I cried silently as I listened to him grunting and fighting as I ran around making breakfast for both of us. I piled Ken's plate up with food, and I quickly set the table. I didn't have the heart or courage to call him into the dining room yet. I waited for a bit longer while he grunted and punched away. Kenny just needed to have a good row with someone, or to have a good cry. Kenny needed to tell someone about his problems, or risk trying anything to kill himself. Although, it wouldn't work very well. I walked past all his bullshit, and I went into my room. It was already seven. Hopefully, I could get him to walk with me to the coffee house. I finally walked out into the living room, and stopped the poor kid. Silently, he took the boxing gloves off, and handed them to me. I took the punching bag down, and I put everything away. I walked into the kitchen with him, and we both sat down.

"You got any juice?" he asked. "Coffee… beer… wine?"

"Nuho, Ken." I said laughing. "You can't go down that way."

"I still feel like total fucking shit." he said in a low voice. "So mother fucking alone."

"That's because you haven't had the time to truly fall apart." I said simply. "Yell, throw down the towel and cry for a bit."

"I don't have time for that now." Kenny said sighing. "It's Saturday, and I have to go see Stan. I'm just looking for a place to be, Bonnie." he moaned. "And you? You have to go to work. Or else I'd totally stay here."

We ate in silence. I really wanted, to cry for the boy. I wanted to tell him to be careful with himself. To be okay.

"You know what Kyle said to me?" he asked in a soft voice. "He said… who wouldn't want my power? To not be able to die. He said that when we were kids. How is it that in that moment he knew all about me, but now he and the rest of the gang don't even remember that I'm Mysterion. Kyle Broflovski is gay for me, and doesn't even know it's me." he said putting down his glass. It was half full of hot chocolate.

"Whoa! Wait, whuat?" I asked confused. "Kyle? He's gay for you? Like… whoa!" I gasped without anything to say. "Whoa, whoa, and just whoa."

"Yeah. The worst part is, ever since I can remember, I've had the biggest crush on him. It's not even a crush, per sae. I've always felt good around him. Like we can always talk, and do all these things together, when Stan and Wendy are doing their own thing." he said as he ate.

"So, why don't you tell him you're Mysterion?" I asked confused. "You know?"

"Because Kyle and I are kind of in a fight." he said sighing. "Or something. I don't even know if it was a fight. He bullshits about not being the weak one, and that he could take care of his own ass. I was just trying to help, because I care about him, and I want him to be okay. I don't know how much you know about us four, Kyle, Stan, Eric and I, but Kyle is the smallest of all of us. Even after all these years, he's not grown into his tall form. And I don't think he ever will. He's a fucking tiny pixie Jew." Kenny said sighing.

"Tell him, then. Find a way to tell him. I think you'll find this is actually a time when you need Kyle the most."

Kenny and I finished eating. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I got out, I grabbed my spare cane, and we both walked off. This time, I took Ken's arm, and we both walked briskly through the cold streets. It was still quiet and peaceful.

"I don't know how you're not scared shitless to work at Tweek's." he muttered sighing. "People get more injuries from coffee burns than anything else."

"It's true, dude." I said as I walked.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast, or too slow." he said as we walked on. He sort of clutched his arm closed to him, pressing my hand against his rib. "Your hand is so light." he muttered.

Once in a while, he'd touch my fingers with his other hand. He said it was just to make sure I was still holding on. I felt him reach over and pull his hood up just as a couple of girls walked by.

"Hey, Kenny!" one of them shrieked. "How's things?"

"Fine." he said through his jacket.

"You know, I can never understand what he says when he has that damn hood up." said the girl to me. "Where are you guys off to?"

"Tweek's coffee house." I said slowly. "He would kind of like to be left alone."

"Sorry." she said softly. "See you soon, Ken. Bye. Hope you feel better soon."

"Heaven forbid I feel bad for a long time." Kenny said into his fabric. "The town might just fall prey to crime if Kenny McCormick feels like shit for just a minute." he said sighing. "Gawl!"

"Sorry, babe." I said sighing.

Stan

When I woke up, it was already nine in the morning. The sun was sort of hiding a little bit behind some clouds, but it was light out there. I looked over at my desk lamp, and saw the time. Just as I glanced over at the closet, something orange caught my eye. I gasped.

"Kenny?" I said softly. "That you?"

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind. Shelly let me in." he said sighing. "Your mom and dad?" he asked.

"I dunno. Probably went shopping for food." I said yawning. "Ken, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" he asked as he sat on the chair across me.

"I'm lying here." I said laughing.

It's not that I felt embarrassed. Hell no. Kenny and I were okay to be who we were around each other. You don't know how many times I've invited the kid over, and we've jacked off to porn mags, or X rated television. He was modest about that kind of thing. He didn't mind if you watched him, so I figure why should I? No. I didn't feel embarrassed. I felt something else. Frustration. I'm lying here, and Ken's on the chair not doing anything at all.

"So, you have plans for today? What are you and Wendy up to?" he asked.

"Nothing. She's going to visit Her grandparents. Her mom and dad invited me along, but I said no."

"So," he asked a little hesitantly. "Wanna hang out?"

"Yes." I said sitting up suddenly. "Yes, Kenny, I do!" I said looking him straight in the eyes. "I really, really, do."

"I'll go get the PSP." he said smirking.

"Fuck yeah." I said as he stood.

He took his jacket off and placed it on the chair. He reached into my top desk drawer, and came out with a PSP. He slipped off his shoes and came over to where I was, and climbed into bed beside me.

"You go first, bud." he said simply handing me the game.

Kenny and I lay there for what seemed like hours. It didn't matter to me. I loved spending time with my super best friend. I loved Kenny. Not in that way, he was like a brother to me. But I did love him dearly.

"I told you!" he said as I got killed in the game. "I told you."

There was a knock at my door. We both smiled at each other.

"Ca'min." I said as the door opened.

"Hey, fuck faces." It was Shelly. "You know there's a new game I brought for you, fags. Wanted you to try it out."

"Kay." I said yawning. "What was it?"

"A Mysterion game. Thought you might like it."

"What the hell makes you think we like that purple fag?" Kenny said laughing hard. "We're not teenage girls, Shells. We are boys."

"Kay, well, here. I only got it because there's a lot of blood. And the coon gets killed in it."

In two seconds, Kenny had lunged across the room and grabbed it from her. He took the current game we were playing out, and put that game in. He was laughing evilly.

"We get to kill the Coon!" he yelled.

"See you love birds later."

"Shelly, I'm straight." I said as Kenny laid back down on his spot.

"Yeah. And Kenny's not." she said simply.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Seen as he whores himself to everyone that moves, yes. And he doesn't deny it, either."

"Are you, ken?" I asked as my sister closed the door.

"Yeah." he said handing me the game. "You play first."

"Since when have you known?" I asked.

"Pre-school." he said laying back as I started up.

The goal of the game was for the player to defeat as much of the villains as you could. There were a thousand levels, each growing tougher than the next. In each level, Mysterion had three lives. So, if you lost all three, you got to do the level all over again. There was a lot of blood and gorey shit in it. Perfect for Kenny.

My mom finally got home with dad. Shelly had been right. We were called down stairs by my mom within forty minutes after their arrival.

"Stanley, it's time for breakfast." she said poking her head in. "Oh, hey, Kenny." she said smiling.

"Hi, Mrs. Marsh." he said smiling back. "How are things?"

"Fine, thank you, dear. How sweet of you to ask." she said coming into the room. "You stay as long as you feel like." she said bending down and kissing him. "See you boys in a while."

"Kay." I said as I clobbered a sniper in the game.

"What have I told you both about playing games with filth like that?" she asked angrily.

"Mom, we're like almost grown." I said sighing.

"You're going to scar yourselves." she said turning to leave.

"I'm already scarred beyond return, Mrs. Marsh. My house is just like that." Ken said laughing as he put his hands behind his head.

When my mom left, I got up handing him the game. He smirked as he took it. I got out of the blankets and started stumbling around looking for a couple pieces of clothing. I didn't rush myself. It was just Kenny. It wasn't like he'd never seen my dick before, or seen my nakedness. He was my best friend.

"Zipper." he reminded as I got ready to head out.

"Thanks." I said laughing as I pulled it up.

I couldn't help running over to him and hugging him. I felt so amazing. He was actually here, with me. Not with Kyle, or anyone else. Me. In the flesh.

"Let's go eat, man. I'm fucking starving."

We ate a good breakfast. Kenny looked like he felt refreshed after that. He looked very content. Or at least for a bit. Shelly seemed to notice more than me.

"Hey, fuck face." she said to Kenny as she walked into my room. "Mom and dad and I are leaving. I'm going over to the gym, and they're going out on a fucking date. Like they're young or something. If you want, you can use my bathtub in my room. Take as long as you want."

"Really Shelly?" he asked looking at her with something like anguish in his eyes.

"Yeah, Kid." she said smiling. "You look like you need it. Not like you stink or anything. You just look like you're under siege or something."

"Thanks, Shelly." he said smiling. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Hurry. I need to have a talk with this fuck face about getting into my car without permission."

Kenny grabbed my comb that was on the desk, and walked slowly out of the room. He turned to look at me with a strange look in his eyes. One of those, you better still be here when I get back looks.

"What'd you do to Ken?" she asked closing the doorl, as we heard her door close.

"Nothing, why?" I asked confused.

"He looks like he went to hell and back." she said sighing. "You better not have plans with your little girlfriend. He looks like he needs you."

"He'll get through it." I said smirking a little.

"Oh, Stan. You are… were, and always will be oblivious to other people's feelings." she said sighing. "I've gotta get going. Make sure Kenny doesn't try to kill himself."

When she left, I walked into her room, and walked into the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet, and looked into the bathtub. Kenny was lying in the water, his head resting on his hands which were behind his neck, and his eyes closed as the bubbles submerged the rest of his body. I smiled at him. I knew he knew I was here, he just didn't open his eyes.

"We could call Social Services, Kenny." I said softly.

"Oh, Stan. You don't get it. It's not easy, man. It's not like you can call them, and be left alone in your house afterward. I go to a foster parent, Karen goes to a foster parent. We both get split up. My family is fucked up in so many different ways, but I can't just call Social Services." he said bitterly.

"Then, stay with us. Stay with Kyle. Don't just go back every time, man." I said sighing.

"Yeah? And while I'm living your perfect little life, who's gonna watch out for Karen? Who's gonna make sure my mom doesn't fall asleep and burn down the house when the lit cigarette she still has in her hand catches fire? Who's gonna make sure we've got food? Stan, I can't just leave. I've got people whose lives depend on me."

"Kenny, it's just, it's hard having a friend like you." I said sadly. "It kind of fucks everything up."

I said the wrong thing.

"Well, Stan? I'm sorry that I'm not rich! Like Kyle. I'm sorry that I'm not smart! Like Wendy. I'm so fucking sorry that I'm not on the football team! Like Token. That I have to be constantly on the alert for any fighting from mom and dad, and that I have to be careful of Karen. I'm sorry." he spat. "I'm sorry my life isn't the sweetest fairy tale, like yours is."

"Look, Kenny, I didn't mean-"

"I just came here looking for a place to be. I'm not with Kyle, because today is Temple, and he isn't allowed to leave his house afterward. And I'm here with you, because you're not doing anything with Wendy." he said sighing. "There is no place I'd rather be, than with one of my two very best friends. But I cannot just leave my home. It's my home, and I protect my sister, and mom and dad. Even though I have never once gotten anything back from them for it, I still love both of them. Even when my dad decides to use me as a punching bag." he said standing up and rising out of the water.

My eyes met the strangest, most terrible sight, in the world. The water dripping off of his body seemed to make his bruises and cuts a little bit more pronounced. I stared. He stretched out his arm, and I saw what looked like.

"Is that a cigarette burn?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. "Kenny?"

"Yeah, Stan." he said meeting my gaze with a pair of very dejected cerulean eyes. "Dad said he had to make a man out of me."

"Why?" I asked as my face fell and my cheeks became wet. "Why don't you just do something, Kenny?" I asked.

"Because of all the shit that I already told you. I belong to them, Stan. In some twisted way, deep… deep… deep… deep down, I know they have to love me. I'm their son. I'm her brother." he said sadly. "Anyway, where was I."

As if nothing had happened, he sank back into the water breaking some of the bubbles. He smiled slyly, and closed his eyes again. He looked like he was really enjoying this.

"I'll be in my room." I said sadly.

I called Kyle. I told him what I'd seen. He sounded horrified when I told him. I couldn't help crying as I sat on my bed. I wished it wasn't Saturday. Why the hell is it that you're not allowed to leave your house again?

"Where's he at now?" Kyle asked sadly.

"He's taking a bath in Shelly's room." I said sighing. "Wait, here he comes. Wanna talk to him?" I asked.

"Yes!" Kyle said frustrated. "Please, Stan."

Kenny came walking in fully dressed, running my comb through his golden hair. I handed him the phone, and he stared. "Just hurry." I said without telling him who it was.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh, hey." I saw a smirk play over his face. He had a look that said, I know something you don't know. "Don't." he said with a grin. "It's fine, Kyle. Don't worry about it. Naw. Not from you, and not from Stan. You don't have to worry." he said laughing. "You're allowed to do that, Kyle." he said laughing. "Just because it's me, doesn't mean we can't get into a few fights here and there. Kyle, calm down. It's fine. Kay. I'll see you later. I promise not to do that again. Okay, bye. Love you too." he said grinning. "Bye."

He handed me the phone, and I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey." Kyle said sighing. "Did he leave yet?"

"No." I said laughing. "Poor guy's trying to get his messy hair to stay in place. I thought it was just because of his hood."

"Listen, we have to hang out tomorrow. Okay?" Kyle asked.

"At my place, or yours?" I asked.

"Not at Kenny's place." Kenny said smirking. "That's for sure."

"Tell that fuck toy to shut up." Kyle said angrily. I heard his mom in the back ground shouting for him to watch his language.

"He said to tell that fuck toy to shut up." I said laughing.

I saw a look of complete mortification come over Kenny's face. He looked strange. As if he'd heard the tale of Scroty McBuggerballs all over again.

"I gotta go. Mom's gonna kill me. Bye, Stan. Love you."

"Love you, too, Kyle. See you later." I said laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

Chapter 7: The Secret

I finally put Stan's comb down, and sat down beside him on the bed. He put his phone in his pocket, and sighed. I looked over at him.

"You okay? You still wanna vent some more?" he asked.

"Naw. I actually wanna tell you some couple of things." I said sighing. "I kind of need someone else to know besides me."

"Sup?" he asked turning to face me.

"We all know that Kyle's gay." I said simply.

"Yeah, obvious. The way he carries himself." Stan said laughing. "I don't think he knows it yet."

"How do you mean?" I asked confused.

"He doesn't date girls or guys, and he doesn't watch porn. I bet he's never seen a play boy, or a Michael Lucas product either." Stan said smiling. "Probably never even jacked off yet for the first time."

"I'm gay, too." I said simply.

"Yeah. I know."

"How?" I asked.

"Because, man. You gave yourself away to everyone within Kyle's house the day we went over there last." Stan said smiling.

"What?"

"Kenny, you try so fucking hard to not show emotion. To make yourself oblivious to what's going on around you." Stan said sighing. "But it didn't work. I saw the way you held him. I saw the way you looked at him. You looked like you were trying so hard not to get a hard on."

"Oblivious?" I asked confused. "When did such a jock like you learn such a big word like that?" I asked.

"Fuck off, Kenny." Stan said laughing.

"No, but really? I did?" I asked going red.

"Yeah. You did. You totally gave yourself away."

"What happens now? I mean, we all grew up together. Why did I have to get a crush on him? Why? Why not you? You look like a good fuck." I said bluntly.

We laughed really hard without blushing. I didn't feel uncomfortable that I was telling him this. I guess that's how strong our bond is.

"Well?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I don't think there would be a problem. I mean, it's only you. Sheila's always been for her son's happiness, and she'd understand."

"Stan, this is Kyle's mom we're talking about. Anyways, how do I tell him? I mean, it's not like I can just say, "Hey, Kyle. Give me a kiss, and let's fuck."."

"Well, no. He'd run out screaming. Just take it slow. See where things go." Stan said smiling.

I went back to sleep at Bonnie's. Well, not exactly. I made sure I found out where Cartman was staying. According to his mom, he was over in Denver, with two of his cronies. So, Kyle could wait. I needed to sleep. A full night's sleep would do me good. Secretly, so would more venting.

"So?" she asked as we both lay there under the covers. "Do you believe in anything at all?"

"I don't know." I said softly. "I just feel like people should give me a break, you know? Kenny has feelings too, and so does Mysterion. We both deserve to fall apart. We both deserve to break down at least once in a while. Especially since we can't fucking die." I said sadly. "I deserve this. I deserve the right to fall apart, and have someone else take care of shit for me. Like normal teens do. I can't even have a fucking partner, because my life is too fucked up. Why the hell would Kyle Brofflovski want a poor trailer trash whore like me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" she asked sighing.

"Because. I'm the poorest kid in town. Even after all these years. I can't seem to get the hell out of the root that I'm in." I said sighing.

"Oh, Kenny. Just tell him, already." she said smiling.

The time flew by. I actually got a full night's sleep, and didn't feel so bad the next day. I went to my place, and got changed into a different outfit. Karen was nowhere to be found, so I went to Red's place, and found her there. I went as Mysterion, so that I could give the girls the satisfaction of seeing me in the flesh. Lisa got extremely jealous as Karen came into my arms and hugged me. She was smiling so big.

"You came and looked for me!" she said laughing. "You do care!"

"Well, duh." I said in my low voice. "I'm the protector of this whole rat hole of a town you call South Park." I said smiling. "Oh, and I needed to talk with you." I added.

We both made our way into a wooded area two blocks away from Red's place. I sat down with her in my lap. I don't know why, but I had to tell her everything.

"So, what brings us here?" she asked snuggling into me.

"This." I said pulling my hood off.

"Oh, hey, Kenny." Karen said smiling. "I'm glad you sent Mysterion to look for me."

"You mean, you know?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah." Karen said kissing my cheek. "Anyone who doesn't know is just a retard. Who's not gonna recognize a Kenny in a purple blah, blah, and cape?" she asked. "Although, I wouldn't put the underwear over my pants."

"Go home." I said laughing. "So, how come Stan and the others are so oblivious to me?" I asked sadly. "And what else do you know?" I asked sadly.

"That you died a few days ago when you saved Kyle's ass from Cartman and you fell out a window wrong." she said softly. "You know, you're a strong person, Kenny." she said smiling. "I wouldn't be able to deal with it, and you do it so well." she said sadly.

I told her my story. I told her all the things that I told Bonnie. When I was done, Karen and I were both crying. We both clung to each other for dear life.

"I deserve to be able to feel, Karen." I sobbed. "I deserve the right to love someone, and have them love me back. I'm human, just like you. And dad and mom are so fucking stupid like that."

"Kenny, I'm here beside you, though. I love you so much, Ken. You don't know. I would physically be hurt if you left me, and never came back. Kenny, I love you so much, big brother." she said sighing. "I do. You don't know how much."

"Thanks." I said as my tears sort of subsided. "I needed someone to fall apart with. You know? I've been trying to do that for ages, sis." I said sighing.

"Yeah?" she asked. "By the feel of your body, I'd say, you still need to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You still need to fall apart some more, Kenny." she said sadly. "You're still tense, and you hardly cried. I'm sure you still have a long way to go, Kenny."

Author's Note:

Okay little kitties. Half way through the story. I swear. It'll get better as the chapters rol on. Most of the first seven chapters seemed like filler, but I guess they fit into each other some how. Don't be a lazy Cartman, and REVIEW. Otherwise I might think no one cares about my writing. I may delete this account. SUGGESTIONS! Also, look at my poles. I want votes on this, people.


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You Back

Chapter 8: I Love You Back

Kyle

He never came. I waited Saturday night, and he never came. Did he feel uncomfortable with me now? Now that I told him that I cared about him? That I loved him? Did he feel so bad, that he was never going to come over again? Who the hell was I crushing on, anyway? I sighed uneasily as I tried to sleep that night. I could hardly sleep. I needed to know he was okay. I needed to know that I hadn't spoken too much the night I told him I was crushing on him. I needed to see him.

I got a call from Stan, and he told me everything Kenny told him. I felt like such a fucking dick. I had been totally mean to Kenny because of my illness. He had tried to help me, and I'd been a total fuck pole. And I felt the extent of my harm after pushing him away. I knew I made him feel so bad even after he had taken care of me the way he did. I found myself in my room after breakfast, thinking about him. The way it felt to have him hold me. The way it felt to have him catch me after I fell down. The way he had held me close when the room had been crowded to death with my best friends, Stan's girlfriend, and my brother. Now, where was he?

I had apologized when Stan called that day, to tell me about what happened. He was right. Kenny did have emotions, and he did deserve to fall apart once in a while. He did feel bad. I had talked to him a while after Stan had told me. Because he'd come into Stan's room. I said sorry, and he told me that he didn't need me to say it. He said he didn't need apologies. Not from me, and not from Stan. It sounded like we were okay. But were we? Ike decided to go over to Philmore's place, and mom and dad left on Errands. It was two in the afternoon, on Sunday, and my doorbell rang.

I got up and walked down stairs and into the living room. I quickly opened the door, and spotted the last person I'd expected. Mysterion was standing right in front of my door. In broad day light. I stopped breathing.

"Are you gonna let me in?" he asked.

"Myst-Mysterion?" I stuttered. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." he said smiling. "You feeling all right?" he asked. "I had to be somewhere last night, and couldn't make your appointment. But you were safe, though. Eric was out in Denver. Seen as he can't get laid here, he probably went to the red light district." he said laughing a little. "So, are you gonna hold your breath until I have to revive you with mouth to mouth, or are you gonna let me in?" he asked.

I pulled my door open, and he stepped in. I closed the door, and he and I both sat down on the couch. We were quiet.

"Are you well enough?" he asked. "You need anything."

"No. I just wanted to say sorry." I whispered sadly. "I told you way too much last time."

Suddenly, he wrapped me up in a tight hug. Before I could do anything, his lips were pressed against mine. I moaned as he twisted his fingers through my hair. I let out a gasp as he gently touched my bottom lip with his tongue. I let him slide in slowly. He felt so fucking good! Damn! I gasped as he lay with me, kissing me. Holding me so close. But I still couldn't see his face.

"Why can't I know?" I asked as he pulled away from me and my sudden movement. "Please! I wanna know who I really, really love."

"Right. And risk the chance that if you see me, you may not love what you see behind the hood." he said smiling. "I love you too much for that, Kyle. Way too much." he said softly.

I felt his hips raise up a little bit and grind into me. He was just as hard as I was! He loved me, too.

"I can't do this, Kyle." he moaned as he pushed me off of him. "I can't do this. Stop." he said pushing me away. "Stop."

He stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked as I stood up myself.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this, Kyle. It's not right." he said sighing. "It's not right."

"Why?" I asked as tears fell from my face. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked stomping my foot.

"Because to know that someone cares about me this much is the most special thing in the world. But to have to love you like this, because I can't tell you who I am? No. I can't do it. I have to wait until you know who I am." he said sighing.

"So, take off your hood!" I yelled as he opened the door and left. "Come back here!" I yelled without being able to stop myself. "Come, fucking back here!"

Author's Note:

This was short. There should've been more emotion, or something. Oh well. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

Chapter 9: Discovery

Kenny

I took off my costume, and I stuffed it back where I always kept it. I quickly walked around the side of Stan's place. I knocked on his door, and waited. The door opened, and Stan stood at the frame. He smiled.

"Let's go get Kyle." he said simply.

"Why? He'll come." I said trying to go inside.

"I texted him, I called him, and he won't answer. I called Ike and he said Kyle was at home by himself. I called, and texted, and he won't answer at all. I have a bad feeling. Kyle always has his phone on him, and it's always charged. Vibrate or sound, but never on silent." Stan said pulling at his hair. "That is so not like him."

Wendy

He looked like he wanted nothing more than to die. Or at least, to sink into oblivion, and never return. He was lying on the couch across my lap, his face still staring straight ahead. Tears were dying to fall from his red cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

"Why?" I asked running my fingers through his red curls.

"St-Stan and I are always with you when we all hang out. You're Stan's g-girlfriend." he stumbled. "I shouldn't have c-called you."

"Kyle, you're his best friend. I guess that makes us sort of best friends, too. I mean, you never had a problem that I hung out with you, and neither did Kenny. Now, you look dead, for the love of God, tell me what happened." I begged. "I want to help."

So, I sat with him, as he told me the whole story. How his mom wanted him to do great things in the future. How he'd never once dated, never kissed anyone. I thought I'd be a little uncomfortable when he went into detail about his lack of experience with things like kissing, and masturbation. But instead, something like understanding rose up in me, and I knew where this was going. Someone had fucked up with Kyle. Bad, by the looks of it.

"So, I accidentally spilled my guts out to someone, and they fucked up with me." Kyle sobbed. "I feel so terrifying. It's like, Stan, who joined the Goth Kids when you left him for the first time. Wendy, he really loves you!" Kyle moaned. "And I can't ever have someone like you, or any other girl because of how things are with me."

"And how is that, Kyle?" I asked curiously. "Because of your mom? Because you're expected to rise up to Ike and be a genius? Or is it because you're afraid?" I asked.

"Because I can't handle emotion!" he moaned. "When something pisses me off, or makes me feel bad, somehow, tears always escape me! Because I'm weak, and Stan and Kenny were right! I can't handle things on my own!" he shouted.

"Kyle, you're human." I said laughing a little. "You have emotions, so what?"

"I don't want emotions like this, though. Look at Stan? He never shows-"

"That's because Stan is such a fucking jock! He always worries about shit that doesn't even matter. Stan has a tendency to be oblivious to everything and everyone's feelings around him. He cares, but only when you get him by himself and say, "Hey! Listen for once, you fuck turd!" And that's rare." I said simply.

"Yeah? Well, how about Kenny?" he cried through his sobs. "He never-"

"I've been wanting to talk to you and Stan about him." I interjected again. "He looks like he doesn't have emotions, Kyle, but he's falling apart on the inside. And yet none of you bother to ask if things are okay."

"I did! And he told me to forget about it, and not to worry! And the last time I talked to him, I pissed him off."

"Well, Kenny's struggling, and he needs help. He's got emotions, but he's different. He's actually the head of his house hold." I spat bitterly. "We're all just kids."

"Even you don't really show emotion. And you're a girl." Kyle moaned as he lay in my lap.

"Kyle, you are so fucking stupid." I said laughing as my hands made circles on his back and shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Because you're not around everyone twenty-four seven, you think they don't cry, or fall apart, or anything. I've got feelings, too, you know." I said laughing and leaning my chin against his forehead.

"How come it is that whenever someone like you, or Kenny, or Stan is around, I always have to fire up, and either throw a temper tantrum, or cry?" he asked. "That's not even the big issue here, Wendy!" he suddenly yelled. "I'm having bigger problems!"

"I've been waiting for you to tell me them." I said as I sat with him. "You told me all about Jewish custom, and everything, but where was this going?" I asked.

The boy told me. He spilled his guts out to me on a subject I could tell he was so uncomfortable with. Yet he pulled the contents of his soul out from deep inside him, and placed them out between us, for both of us to see. Of course, a lot of this, I already knew. You have to admit, who didn't not know Kyle Broflovski was gay? He was small, thin, frail, he carried himself in a way that totally displayed his sexuality to the world. So, he told me what happened.

"And what makes you think Mysterion doesn't want you the way you want him?" I asked.

"He ruined my first kiss, Wendy!" Kyle said shaking in my arms. "He fucked up pretty bad. He could've thought a little bit more about how I was feeling at the time. Wendy, I didn't know you could feel like that before." he said sighing. "It was new to me, and I thought he'd give me the courtesy of letting me enjoy things before he said what he said."

"What makes you think he didn't get just as hurt by this as you did?" I asked. "Kyle, just calm down a little bit, and wait. I'm so sure he'll come back to you. And I'm sure you'll be happy once again. You look like your life is over, and ended, but man, you'll be okay." I said surely.

"You know the only reason I believe you, is because you're Wendy Testaburger." he said looking up at me calmly. "I fully trust you."

"Oh, Kyle." I said raising my brows. "You're so. …" I couldn't find the word. Lovable. That's what he was. He was lovable. He was very lovable. It was no wonder Kenny felt like he did.

"You know, I heard laughter." I said smiling and lifting the little guy off my body. "I think they're coming. Hopefully Stan doesn't mind that I'm already here."

"Help me clean up my face." he said starting to become giddy. "Hurry, I can't let them see me like this."

Kenny

Stan and I laughed as we walked along. Somehow, the conversation had gone from Kyle, to the topic of things that hadn't changed in the slightest at South Park. How Mackey and Garrison followed us to high school, and middle school. How Victoria was still principal of the elementary school. Everything was the same. Yet, there was so much that changed between me and everyone else. It was too late to feel awkward for some things.

There had been a lot of times when I'd either be at Stan's or at Kyle's. Stan had barged into his room to find me jacking off at least four times within the last year. Yet he would just keep on going with whatever he was doing. He didn't mind. He didn't make a seen about it, and neither did I. It was cool.

There had been two times when Kyle had walked in on me. I laid back and relaxed, letting him know that it was fine. But it was so funny and adorable to see that little day walking Ginger's face go completely red. To see him walk backward out of the room, and draw the door quietly closed behind him. It was so cute to see the way he acted afterward, almost skittish around me. Of course, I could care less who saw me. Maybe it was because I already went through so much more than that, and why the hell should I care if my body is displayed openly like that to my best friends? I mean, they are after all, my best friends. My two best friends. I've died for them, and I'm sure they would take that same initiative and die for me, if the time came. Well, maybe not Wendy. I don't know. Soon, we were knocking on Kyle's door. It opened, and there stood said person, with other said person behind him.

"Dude!" Stan yelped surprised to see his girl. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" he asked laughing and staring at her.

"Let us in, I'm freezing." I said wanting to hug and hold Kyle.

Wendy opened the door wide, and Kyle came out to greet Stan. I watched as they both hugged. It was a strange hug. Quick, and shaky. Kyle seemed to be elsewhere, on account of the fact that he was grinding his teeth as he hugged Stan. I hugged Wendy, who whispered into my ear.

"Kenny, you look different." she said softly. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You need to talk?"

"No, Wend. Thank you, though." I said smiling as I hugged her.

Kyle shuffled nervously over to me as I walked into his house. Stan shut the door as he hugged his girl and they both went and sat on one of the couches. I walked over to the other couch and sat across from them. Kyle took the arm chair beside their couch.

"You're not gonna say hi?" Stan asked looking at Kyle questioningly.

"I already said hi." Kyle said smiling at him.

"It's okay, Stan. I guess our friendship has evolved to where I can read his mind, and he can read mine." I said stretching out on his couch, my feet still planted solidly on the ground. The look on Kyle's face was priceless.

"Go say hi." Wendy said getting up and grabbing the struggling Semite by his shoulders. "Go say hi, Kyle!" she said giggling as she shoved him forward and practically threw him to me. "Move!" she squealed laughing as she pushed him to me.

Fate must have been on my side. Maybe Moses was present, and he wanted to see how far this could go. Kyle tripped on his shuffling feet, and fell forward. I saw his face explode into a flame of red, and I leaned forward before he hit the ground, and pulled him to me. I saw him gasp as I hugged him tightly. I looked him straight in the eyes, and smiled.

"Hey Kyle." I said. I still hadn't taken my hood off. He smiled shyly at me.

"Did you get my… uh… my… uh…"

"No." I said simply. "I didn't get anything from you. I've been at my fucking trash heap of a house for the last two days."

"I'll kill him." Kyle said under his breath.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Kyle pushing bitterly away from me and sitting on the other side of the couch.

"I don't know. Wendy, you wanna go see a movie?" Stan asked. "You can pick this time, babe."

"Oh!" Wendy said smiling. "Sure, Stan." she said as he stroked her hair gently. "Let's go see what's playing. You guys wanna come?"

"I have no cash." I said smirking at her. "You know… poor. Ghetto white trash." I said smiling.

"Don't." Kyle said looking hurt.

"Kyle, calm down." I said laughing. "I was insulting myself, man. Not you."

"How about we go another time?" Stan said sitting back into the couch.

"No." I said looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't let my poor problem ruin your date. You three go have fun. I'll go hang out with Token, or Clyde.… Jimmy." I said as an afterthought. Then, my wish came true.

"Naw. We can hang out together, Ken. I'm not going." Kyle said softly. "I don't feel much like ruining Stan and Wendy's date."

"You're not ruining it." Stan and Wendy both said smiling.

"You guys go ahead. Ken and I'll hang out." Kyle said smiling.

Leave! I thought to myself as my body tensed a little. Get the hell out of here, you two! Leave! Just go! Don't say bye, just leave! It didn't take long for them to leave. Soon, Kyle and I were quite alone.

"So, where the hell is Ike and your parents?" I asked.

"Somethin' about Philmore and some other shit." Kyle said looking away. "Nothing that I really gave a fuck about anyway."

"So, Kyle?" I asked in Mysterion's gruff voice. Kyle spun around to face me. His face was white, and he looked like he wanted to smile, frown, cry, laugh and pee his pants all at once.


	10. Chapter 10: I Need This

Author's Note:

So, this chapter is all about Kenny. There is a bit of sexual content, so if you don't like it, Leave. Cuz it's here. REVIEW!

Chapter 10: I Need This

Kyle

I stared at him, he smirked at me. His bottom lip trembled, and I knew that he wanted to laugh really badly. Kenny? It was Kenny who had kissed me? Kenny who had saved me so many times from Cartman's attempts to break into my room and kill me? Who had saved Ike? It was Kenny? Poor, homeless, sexed up Kenny? That Kenny? I slept with a picture of him under my pillow? I told him I loved Mysterion! What? What? Was he right? Did I still love him now that I knew who he was? One look into his face told me what I needed to know. Yes. More than ever.

I scooted over to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moaned audibly, and his arms encircled my waist. He was breathing fast.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." he said softly through the fabric of his hood. "I told you you wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"How long, Kenny?" I asked softly as I clung to him. "How long have you snuck into my room and stayed there? How long have you been Mysterion? Who else knows? How long have you felt this way?" I asked after a while.

"Since I became aware that Eric Fatass Cartman will do anything to get rid of you. Since I was nine. Since the day I spotted your curly red hair when your hat accidentally fell off in pre-school. Since the day that your mom, Ike and dad have shown me the only stable place I've ever stayed in." he said through his hood. "I don't know… or care… who else knows."

I reached up and took his hood off. Pulling it down, and exposing his face. The face that I now saw in such a different light. I unwrapped one of my arms from around his neck, and placed my hand on his cheek. His skin was smooth, and hot to the touch. I leaned into him and kissed his face gently. He shifted and moaned a little.

"K-K-Kyle?" he stammered. "Kyle?"

"Ken?" I asked softly as I stood up. I pulled him up with me, and he didn't resist. He and I half ran, half tripped up the stairs and into my room. I closed and locked the door, and I grabbed Kenny pulling him down on top of me. I felt his bulge crushing mine, and I moaned as I became extremely sensitive.

"Kyle?" he gasped. "I love you so much, Kyle. You have no idea."

"I guess I don't, do I?" I asked softly as I pulled his head down and our lips collided.

My first real kiss with Mysterion, had been with Kenny. I kissed him for the second time that day, and we both gasped and moaned. Again, his tongue gently pushed against my lower lip, and I moaned as I opened my mouth, and let him in. His tongue felt so good! I felt a new wonderful closeness as his weight pressed on top of me. He was moaning as he ground his hips into me, and held me tighter.

"Kenny?" I asked as he pulled his mouth away from mine. "Kenny?"

"Kyle." he said softly. "I need this, Kyle. Please! Please tell me you feel the same way. Kyle, I don't know what would happen to me if I was rejected one… more… fucking time!" he said as tears began to stream down his face.

Kenny McCormick had never been the one to express out right anger, sadness, or anguish at any time. Accept that time when Cartman had eaten all the skins off all the pieces of the Kentucky Fried Chicken that his mom brought for us once. But even then, he'd pulled himself together quickly enough. And he had his hood on. I started to realize how much I took for granted about my best friend. And Stan. How much we both took for granted about our best friend, Kenny. He was extremely unhappy, and he had to deal with that. He had to deal with that all by himself. Not once being able to have the right to a fair breakdown. Always having to have composure. Never being able to fall apart. If anyone deserved the right to break down every day, it was Kenny. Little did I know that this was only the tip of the ice berg. He had more to tell me, and in his own time, he'd do so.

"Kenny!" I whispered as my arms tightened around him. "I do! I love you back… Kenny. I love you… back." I said softly as he cried.

"Kyle, do you know what it's like, to have to deal with your alcoholic father, and mother? To be used as a punching bag? To have lit cigarettes put out on your bear skin? And that's just the beginning, Kyle!" he yelled pushing away from me, and standing up. He started pacing as he spoke with tears streaming from his beautiful broken Cerulean eyes.

"Ever since I can remember, my gut instinct has always told me to stay away from anything that may cause accidents. Matches, grand pianos, everything! But it's useless! No matter how hard I try, I always get hurt! And I always get killed! The fucking worst part is, that everyone around me royally fucks me over!" he shouted with intense pain in his voice. "You all laugh it off as if nothing happens! I get shot in hunting accidents, I get trampled by cows and ran over, I get burned, my head gets separated from my body! All that happens afterward, is, "Oh, my geeod! They killed Kenny! You bastards!" Then, you laugh, and leave! You don't even watch to see if my body gets picked at, or further mutilated! You just leave! And I'm back the next day, and it's always, "Oh, hey, Kenny!" And everyone's going on as if the day before, they had never witnessed me die! Ever!

"Let's go over two of my worst deaths, Kyle!" he sobbed falling into a heap on the floor. "First, there was the one where I got muscular dystrophy! I thought I just had a cold! It steadily became worse, and before I knew it, I was in the hospital! You guys didn't give a fucking shit about me! Kenny's in the hospital, and we'll just pray and hope that he gets better! Stan didn't even go see me! Again, I got royally fucked by my best… friends!" he yelled.

"I was there, K-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled standing up and punching the bean bag chair that was in the corner of my room. "Fuck you! Shut up, Kyle Broflovski! Let me talk! It's my turn!" he yelled so loudly that I jumped as I lay there still as stone. "I knew it was really bad because the Make A Wish Foundation came in! How the hell was I gonna die, and mom and dad were gonna be left with a hospital bill bigger than me? It was the most painful death I've ever experienced. It took so long for me to be revived because something happened to my life force that day. I was gone for six whole months! Yet you guys treated it like a game! You guys couldn't stay, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. No, you needed a fourth person in your group! You had to make a game out of it, and try to find a replacement for me! Because that's what it was, Kyle! A replacement! You really didn't care who ended up in your little gang! It was a replacement. I saw you guys try to dress Butters up in my old clothing. I saw how you called him Kenny. I fucking hated you guys! The most painful death in my life, and you guys didn't mourn me but a minute!

"Then, there was the time I had been playing a game with you guys. Just a game! A mindless, not accident prone game. And somehow, I got killed, and sent to heaven! Even your precious God mocked me then!" he yelled through a terrible sob. "He made a game out of my life! You guys kept me alive with a fucking feeding tube! Kyle, do you know what it's like? To lay in a hospital ward with no control over your own life? You can't eat, drink, talk! And Cartman and you guys are standing over me saying all these outrageous things, but I can't defend myself? It was funny to see Kenny, the Tomato! Then, dying, finally reaching heaven, winning the battle between Satan and God, and having to return to this forsaken pit of hell!" he yelled as he sobbed violently.

"And I told you guys my secret when you all were nine. When Cartman decided that it was his duty to become a faggy Coon, and take crime doing into his own hands! You all made fun of my costume, and everything, and you all made fun of Cartman. Then, you all became heroes, and we all took up sides. I told you guys that I had this power, and you all said, "Not fair, Kenny, you can't not die!" But it's like… it wasn't my fucking choice! I have that p-power! It's r-real! I… c-can't… f-fucking… die! You even said it yourself, you son of a bitch!" he yelled. "You told me what the big deal was! Why wouldn't anyone wanna have a power like mine? That was the biggest slap in the face! Then, there was the one time I got killed at Cartman's theme park!" he sobbed as he fell to his knees. "Cartman fucked up about this whole not letting people in, instead of paying attention to his friend's death! No one cared that Kenny got killed, because Cartman wouldn't let you all into his park! You guys never once stopped to think about the fact that Kenny McCormick got killed! Not once!

"Then, there's my family. I always get stuck with the worst parents ever! It would be great if I had this power, and had the ability to choose which family I ended up in! But no! I always have to come back! And I always get stuck with the worst parents in the world! I got the blunt of my dad's anger, because I don't wanna see my mom get hurt! Or Karen. Kevin was the one who went on and moved out and did something with himself! Now, because he's gone, dad has no source of income left! Where do they all turn? Kenny! Kenny, you have to whore yourself to everyone in town, and keep us alive, Kenny! Make sure your sister doesn't get raped by your dad, Kenny! Share, Kenny, Share!" Kenny was almost having trouble through his sobs.

"I'm the money of the family, the brains, the sanity! Because Kenny can't have any emotions! Because he can't fall apart like normal people can! He doesn't have the chance! He always has to watch out for Karen, Kyle, his mom! No one realizes that Kenny has emotions! That he needs to be able to be given the fair right to a speedy break down!" he yelled as he knelt there crying. "But no! Kenny always gets to be the peace keeper! The problem solver. The symbol this town needs!" he said smirking.

"My rep in school is the school's whore. The school's sex toy. But man, I have limits. And I have feelings. And I am in love with one person. I don't fucking like what I was forced into." he said quieting down. "I need to be able to fall apart. To be able to cry with someone! Not just have to handle every damn thing that comes my way! I died a few days ago for you!" he sobbed. "Yet no one noticed, and no one cares about the real Kenny… McCormick. No one gives a damn."

Tears streamed down into my hair as I lay there, crying. It seemed Kenny had finally run out of things to say. It seemed like he'd finally run out of steam. And yet, what he said was true. No one really ever gave the poor boy a chance to fall apart and break down. No one really ever seemed to be able to get him to, though. Because he always seemed to want to fix things for the other person. I got up, and got off my bed. I slid over to my broken friend, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed myself close to him, and held him tight. Kenny stopped breathing at that moment, and shook so violently. It was one of those sobs that made you stop breathing, and unable to breathe in for quite some time until that sob was let out. Ken cried into my shoulder as I held him. He shook, and moaned, and tears streamed down his anguished face. For the first time in his life, Kenny was showing the strains of his life's worries. He had managed to fall flat apart. And I wasn't going to stop him.

"I n-need this, K-Kyle!" he sobbed. "So-so much!" he moaned. "I've been praying for a chance to fall apart like this for so long!" he moaned. "For someone to just listen to me! Not to try and f-fix shit for me, but just listen! The gods blessed me." he said smiling for the first time in a bit. "It just so happens I fell to pieces in my Jew's arms." he said smiling.

"So, you meant what you said?" I asked softly. "About me?"

"Yes, K-Kyle. And right now, I n-need you the most. Don't push away, Kyle! Please!" he sobbed as fresh tears filled his eyes. "Kyle, do you know what it's like to be surrounded by so many people who offer you p-places to stay? Food to eat? And yet you f-feel so alone? You feel like you're looking on the town from a distance, and you can't find one person who can relate to you!" he moaned. "Kyle!" he pleaded. "Oh, Kyle!"

At that point, there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" Kenny yelled into the silence.

"It's Ike." Ike said into the door. "Just wanted to let you both know I'm in the house!"

"Can't you see I'm falling apart here?" he yelled. "The next person who comes near this door gets it!" he bellowed standing up. "I'm about to bust a nut here!"

"K-Kenny, man, I'm sorry." Ike said simply. "It's about time, though. I'll be in my room."

Kenny flopped himself down on my bed, and closed his streaming eyes. I heard him stop breathing again and the sob escaped his lips making me wince. I wished so much that I could help him. So badly. I got up and went to lay down beside him. He took my hand in his, and held it tightly. I pressed the back of my best friend's hand to my cheek. He lay there crying into my pillow. He started talking/venting again.

"It's not like I can just leave my home, Kyle. Who'd look out for Karol? Who'd look out for Stuart and Karen? Who'd put out their fucking cigarettes when they fall asleep with lit ones in their hands. Who's gonna make sure Karen doesn't kill herself? People always see me and ask if they can call social services. But it's always like, why? So Karen and I can go to foster homes and get split up? I love Karen! So my mom and dad can go to jail? Not only will I get to spend time with foster family, but I'll be made fun of it more! As if I don't have enough to be made fun of for already! What if Karen ends up in the wrong place? Treated worse than she is now? Because if you really think about it, Karen is treated nothing like me!" he sobbed. "Who the hell sits at their friends' lunch table waiting for someone to shove food his way? Who the hell gets treated like a fucking kid around town by the grown ass people of this shit hole? Me! Because I can't get my own fucking food, and stay at my own fucking house. It's always been you and Stan. I've always been the third wheel. Always. Ever since I can remember. You guys always see me, and say, "Oh, hi Kenny! We thought you were dead!" And you don't fucking know how right you are, you fucker!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. "If I could just kill myself! But nuho! Killing myself makes me come back! God, you guys are so fucking insensitive!" he bellowed. "I can't take it anymore!"

Kenny made one swift move and I grabbed him by the collar. He was aiming to the window.

"What would doing this do now, Kenny?" I sobbed with him. "What would trying to kill yourself do to you now? You think because you told one person, you'll be able to die and stay dead?" I asked.

"I don't care!" he yelled as he kicked out at the wall. "I don't give… one… flying… fuck!" he sobbed. "Fuck everything! I don't care anymore!"

And with that, he collapsed on to the bed, and renewed his sobs. I wiped my own tears, grabbed my phone, and texted Stan. Hey, dude. Kenny fell apart. Send. I got a reply within forty seconds. Finally. Don't stop him, either.

"I have to go make sure Ike's okay." I said softly. "I swear, Ken, I'll be back."

He didn't answer. He just pulled his hood up covering himself and cried as I left the room. I walked across the hall and into my brother's room. Ike was sitting on the bed, pretending to read. He took a deep breath, and looked up at me. He bit his lower lip, and stared at a point behind my shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Ike whispered. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so." I said softly. "Ike?" I asked seriously. "What if I was gay?"

"Then, mom, dad, and I would say, it's about time you found out."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mom and dad and I know about that. I mean, look at the way you are."

"God dammit would everyone quit saying that?" I whispered blushing. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yep. Anyway, I'm sure mom and dad would be glad to have Kenny as part of the family. After all, Stu and dad used to be best friends."

"And you?" I asked tentatively.

"Me? What about me?"

"What do you think about me?" I asked. For some reason, my family's approval was important to me.

"Kyle, I'm your little brother. I can't think about you." he said smiling.

"But you're a fucking genius. You know more than even me. Your IQ is off the charts." I said sighing.

"Kyle, I know I'm not your real brother." he said standing up and coming over to me. "But I'd be damned if I threw away an opportunity to tell you how much I love you, and how proud of you I am. I'd be damned if I threw away an opportunity to say thank you to Sheila and Gerald for taking me in. I may be adopted, but I do feel like part of this family. And I am very proud of all you've been able to do. Kyle, you are weak in some ways. But I love to see you fight, and so does everyone else around you. And if Kenny tries to do shit for you, or Stan, give them a break, okay? They love you. Kenny… loves you." he said seriously.

Ike and I stepped forward, and hugged. He kissed my cheek, and I did the same. He gave me a fatherly smile, and squeezed me.

"I love you, Kyle." he said smiling. "Wait a bit before you go back in there. Kenny needs this for himself."

"But am I not supposed to be in there with him?" I asked confused.

"Go open the door. If he's sleeping, leave. If not, go and comfort him." Ike said gently.

Author's Note:

That was intense.


	11. Chapter 11: What Happens Now?

Chapter 11: What Happens Now?

Kyle

There seemed to be a different atmosphere in the air. Some sort of broken tension that had been there for quite some time. My mom and dad came into the house a while after I finished with Ike doing the dishes. We were trying to stay out of Kenny's way. I got a call from Stan, and he said he'd see us tomorrow. I told him it may not be wise to see Kenny right now. At Ike's advice. Ken felt comfortable falling apart in front of me. Not anyone else, and I was the first one to know exactly how that feels. So, I didn't let them come by, to check on him. He was still sleeping in my room, under the blankets I'd thrown on him after taking off the shoes.

"Boys? Kyle, Ike." mom said softly as she walked into the kitchen. "What's the matter with you two?" she asked a little worried.

"Kyle? Are you doing drugs?" my dad asked looking at my face.

"Gerald!" my mom hissed. "This is not the time! Have you been crying, Bubby?" she asked looking at me. "Ike, what's been going on?"

"Mom?" Ike said softly. "Kyle, go." he said simply. He and I both knew I was gonna cry like a little new born baby.

Ike

I waited until Kyle left the room, and I heard his footsteps on the stairs. My mom stared at me, and so did my dad. They both had questioning looks on their faces.

"You guys can not react." I said softly. "You guys have to try to be quiet with what I'm about to tell you. Okay? Please. Just listen."

"Okay, bubula!" mom said sitting down. "Just tell us!" she begged.

"Yeah, you make it sound like everything went to hell." my dad said smiling.

"Dad! Everything _did go to hell." I said sadly. "You guys, try to keep it down. Kenny is up in Kyle's room." I said simply trying to see how they would react.

"Kenny?" my mom asked surprised.

"Is he sleeping?" dad asked.

"Yeah. He just had a major breakdown, and is completely spent." I said softly walking to stand in front of my parents. "Please, mom. He will not request it, because he's too prideful. Let him stay here for a bit. He'll still go to school. Trust me."

"Kyle and Kenny are best friends!" my mom said simply. "He is always welcome to stay here."

"Mom, this is different. When you see him at dinner today, you'll know what I'm talking about." I said as I remembered walking behind Kyle and peaking at Kenny. He had been lying on Kyle's bed completely spent. His hood sort of hung strangely on his head, and you could see his face. There was no light in his eyes, no color in his pale skin. He looked like he was already dead.

"Is he okay?" my dad asked seriously. "You know, I think I should go have a talk with Stu."

"No." I said quickly. "Just wait a while. Dad, Kenny just needed to break down for a bit." I said sighing. "Anyway, I'm leaving for a bit."

"Where do you think you're going?" mom asked standing up.

"With Kyle. Dinner's almost done, and we're missing dessert." I lied.

"You made dinner, Bubby?" my mom asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I asked grinning. "Anyway, I'm going to get my jacket and stuff. Make sure you guys take care of Kenny."

I left, and heard mom and dad talking. I met Kyle in my room.

"Let's go see where Karen's at." I said sighing. "That way, we can tell him that everything's okay."

"Are we allowed to leave?" he asked shifting a little. "What about Ken?"

"Mom and dad'll take good care of him. He's okay. Ca'mon. I left mom in charge of the dinner, and lied and said we were missing dessert. So, let's go."

Both of us walked quietly down stairs, and left. We made our way to Kenny's place. Careful not to step on anything broken, or messed up. It didn't take long. When we went up to the house, we discovered the door was closed. The lock was broken, and the knob was rusty, so it was not difficult to get in. We walked inside.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ." I said as I took my first look at Kenny's home.

The door opened on to the living room. So, right as you walk in, you get a clear view of the McCormick's place. There was one couch, which seemed to sag to the ground. It was worn, and the arms had what looked like gnawed rat bites on them. Stuffing spots showed on the cushions and there was what looked like a blood stain on one of them. There was a matress in the middle of the living room. The carpet was littered with beer bottles, TV dinner trays, and wrappers. Holy crap, Kenny! The carpet had blood stains on it, too. Along with wine spills and what looked like cigarette burns. We stepped in, and walked into the kitchen. It looked like they had a hot plate to cook stuff on, and a microwave. A rusty broken can opener sat on the counter, along with what looked like a recently purchased pack of cheap flimsy napkins. The smell of wine hung in the air.

There was no one here. We walked into the hall and into Karen's room. There was a pile of clean clothing on a clean plastic bag. She had only a sleeping bag in her room, nothing else. A thick film of dust and grime covered her carpet as well.

We walked into the next room, and my eyes fell on Kyle. There was a twin bed with what looked like an actual clean blanket on it. One of Kenny's hats was lying on the pillow. It looked like it had blood stains on it, too. I saw the cheap ass PSP lying on his bed with two games beside it. I smiled at Kyle. The little clock radio was lying on the crate that he used as a night stand. He had a little tiny tooth paste, and there was a bag sitting on the floor. Kyle and I walked over and opened the bag. I couldn't help letting out a big ha as I spotted the pair of Mysterion's gloves and suit.

"Kenny." Kyle said smiling as he took the gloves and stared at them. "I still can't believe.…"

"Man, South Park is full of retards." I said smirking. "How could anyone not know that Kenny was Mysterion?"

"Where could they be?" he asked as we both left the room.

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here. Stu may just kill us if he sees us here."

"Too late." Kyle said as there was a noise somewhere.

"Kenny?" It was Karen. Kyle and I both looked at each other with relief.

"Oh, hey you two." she said walking over to me and hugging me. "How's things?" she asked squeezing me.

"Good. I thought you'd be your father."

"No." she said smiling as I held her.

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"They're at Jimbo and Ned's place. They're gonna watch the game. Well, dad is, anyway."

"Oh. Is there a sane person in the place?" I asked.

"Yep. Bonnie who works at Tweek's coffee." Karen said smiling. "Where's my brother?"

"He fell apart at my place." Kyle said softly. "We're gonna keep him there for a couple hours. Might stay the night."

"Well it's about time." she muttered. "It's good to see him break and start afresh once in a while."

"Can you handle things?" I asked letting her go.

"Yeah." Karen said sighing. "I'll be fine. I'll bring Bonnie to stay with us. We'll both crash in Ken's room."

"Thank you, Karen." Kyle said softly.

Kenny

I awoke with my chest hurting. What happened to me? Had I just died? I don't know. But my chest ached so badly. I looked around, and spotted someone sitting beside me. It was Mrs. Broflovski. She was sitting beside me, with a needle, thread, and my jacket draped over her lap. What? How did she take off my jacket?

"You're a heavy sleeper, Kenny." she said in her comfortable drawl. "Don't woyee. Things aw going to be okay, hon'."

Then, I remembered what had happened, and my eyes filled with fresh tears. I sighed, and closed my eyes. The tears filled my lids, and flowed on to Kyle's pillow. I heard a rustling sound, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. Instinctively, my arms encircled her waist, and I buried my head into her breasts. She was gentle, and the smell of soap, and flowery perfume hit me. When was the last time I ever hugged my mom? Never. I never hugged my mom, and my dad said hugs were for fags. I felt strangely crushed in her arms. More pain filled my insides, and I began to sob all over again.

"Tell me what to do, Bubby!" she said stroking my hair. "Tell me how I can help. Tell me what you need for everything to be okay again?"

"I need to be dead, Mrs. Broff." I croaked. "I need to die. So badly. I can't take it anymore." I moaned. "Please."

"Kenny, you realize that's not an option? My son needs you. Think about all the people you'd be hoyting if you died, bubby?" she said as she held me. "It'll be okay, Kenny." she said sighing. "It will all be ovuh soon, bubula." she said sighing. "My precious little boy." she said as she rocked me back and forth. "Don't worry anymore, love. Everything will be fine."

And soon enough, it would be. But for now, I felt so heavy, and sad. For now, I felt defeated, worn out, and tired. I know I repeated myself, but I felt useless. I felt dead already. I felt…. Where do I go from here? What happens now that I finally broke down? Where was Kyle? Where was Kyle?

"Kyle?" I croaked.

"He and Ike went to go get some more things fuh dinner, Bubby." she said as she held me. "Would you like to come down stairs, and be with me and Gerald for a while?" she asked. "I'm still mending yuh jacket, Bubula." she said simply. "Would you like me to wash it?"

"I would really appreciate it, Mrs. Broff." I said sighing. "Thank you."

"Shshshshsh, Bubula. Come on, let's go down stairs. You can lay on the couch. Bring Kyle's pellow." she said lifting me up with amazing strength.

In no time at all, I was lying on the couch with my hopefully boyfriend's parents sitting on either side of me. Mr. Broflovski encouraging me to cheer up, and Sheila mending the rest of my jacket. I had no clue my jacket needed mending. Huh.

Kyle

When Ike and I walked into my house, I spotted Kenny lying on the couch. My dad was absent mindedly flipping through the channels on the set, with Kenny lying across him. Mom was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's mom?" Ike asked as we walked in with the groceries.

"Washin' clothes." dad said yawning. "You guys get the cake?" he asked. "If you didn't get the cake, Kyle, I swear…"

"Calm down. We got the cake." Ike said as we closed the door.

"Kyle?" Kenny's eyes opened, and he slowly sat up.

"You doin' better, Ken?" my dad asked.

"Yes, sir. Sorry." Kenny said smiling at him gently.

"Don't apologize, son. Ike, go put that in the kitchen, and you three go up and wash up and get down here, pronto."

I walked up stairs silently with Kenny. He didn't look at me, and i wondered what was going on. Was he mad at me? Did I not help him somehow?

"Will you lend me your Torah?" he asked softly.

"Yes." I said softly as we walked into my room.

"Kenny?"

"Hmmm?"

"I… uh… I went to your place before I went to the store with Ike."

"And?" he asked as he threw himself into the bean bag chair.

"Karen says they're going over to Ned's." I said as I took down my book and handed it to him.

Kenny sighed. He closed his eyes for a bit, before he spoke. "Why?"

"Watch a game." I said softly. "Apparently someone sober would be there."

"Who?" he asked.

"Dunno. Karen said her name was Bonnie."

Kenny's face broke into a smile. He grinned and a single tear slid down his cheek. "I have to remember to thank her. Soon."

We all ended up at dinner fifteen minutes later. We had Goulash, which Kenny seemed to really like. Hell, that boy liked anything as long as it kept him nourished. For dessert, we had honey cake. Mom complimented Ike and I on dinner. My mind was somewhere else. Kenny. What was gonna happen now?


	12. Chapter 12: Kevin? Whuat?

Chapter 12: Kevin? Whuat?

Kyle

Kenny was lying on the bean bag chair, and I was insisting that he come lay beside me. His bullshit excuse was that he didn't want to get busted by my mom. But mom really wouldn't care. It was ten thirty when he put the Torah down, and mom knocked on the door. She opened it, and spotted Kenny.

"Very nice choice of literature, Kenny." she said walking over to him and kissing his forehead. "Now, why don't you get into bed with Kyle?" she said gently. "Come on, bubby. It's getting late, and you two have to be in school tomorrow. We don't need you to freeze, Kenny." she said looking at his bewildered expression.

"Told yuh." I muttered.

She lifted an unresisting Kenny into the spot beside me, and covered us both. She leaned across him, and kissed my cheek. She gave me an understanding hug, and sighed.

"Night, ma. Love you." I said hugging her back.

"Night, Bubula. Love you too." she said smiling.

"You make sure you try and relax, Bubby." she said as she hugged Kenny. "Good night."

"Good night, Mrs. Broff." Kenny said softly. "Thank you so much."

"You don't woyee about a thing, Bubby. Tomorrow's a brand new day." she said kissing him. "See you two soon."

No sooner had the door closed, when Kenny's arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped as I snuggled up close to him.

"Kyle." he said softly as he held me. He moved his lips close to mine, and they collided. I closed my eyes and held on to the feeling that washed over me. I let out a soft moan, and it got lost in Kenny's mouth.

"Kyle." he whispered after he pulled away. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I fucked up your first kiss."

I unwrapped my arms clumsily from around his neck and I twisted my fingers through his hair. Kenny started shaking violently in my grip, and I knew that the poor boy was still not done with his break down. So, I let him cry. I don't know how I was going to do it, but I was going to help Kenny piece himself back together. I just needed to find a way to show him that I was here for him. Like he'd always been for me.

Kenny

I felt my chest seize up, and my lungs collapse into themselves. I held my little Jew for dear life as I lay wrapped in his thin frail arms. What the hell had gotten into me? Would I ever be just plain old uncaring Kenny again? Or was the first break down in my life gonna make a broken fool of me? Like Kenny didn't have enough to make a fool out of him, now it was this crap. But I let it flow over me, and crumbled. Kyle's soft delicate hands twisting gently through my hair, bringing us as close as he could. I opened my eyes and met his. For once, I couldn't quite read my gentle Jew's face. His expression was blank, and still.

"K-Kyle?" I stammered. "I feel sick."

"How?" he asked hesitantly.

"My stomach." I said trying hard to string my words into sentences. "My stomach, Kyle."

"Kenny?" he said with trouble. "What would you like me to do?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what, myself.

"Just leave it, Ken." he said softly. "Forget about it. We'll have plenty of time later."

"You mean it?" I asked as I felt one of the Semite's hands wipe tears from my face.

"Yes." he said simply. "Things are fine."

I don't know how long I lay there with him crying. It felt sort of different. It felt triumphant. Like I was telling everything else to go fuck itself. If that even made sense. Kenny needed this. I finally ended up falling asleep sometime later that night. My sleep was full of Kyle Broflovski's face, voice, and pretty much all of him. I woke up the next day when rays of sun hit me in the face. Kyle was curled up almost cat like against me. I didn't want to move away from the warmth my red head radiated. I felt comfortable.

"Kyle?" I said softly smashing the golden silence to pieces. "We gotta go to school, don't we?" I asked sighing.

"Ma wants me to. But looking like you do, you can probably stay home."

"Naw. I feel a little better." I said smiling. "And if you turn the fuck around and let me see those beautiful green eyes of yours, I'll know life's worth it." I said bluntly. "Oh, sweet." I said as he turned to face me. "You got a blush to add to the beauty."

"Kenny." he muttered looking completely caught off guard. "I hate it when you fucking do that. You catch me off guard." he muttered.

"Yeah?" I asked resting my hand on his cheek. "And what were you guarding?"

"Ike, Bubby!" Sheila was yelling. "Time to get up! You too, Kyle! Kenny! Blintzes are almost ready!" she yelled.

"Can I get seven?" I heard Ike from across the hall.

"No!" Sheila shouted. "You'll be sick to yuh stomach. Ca'mon now, you three! Gerald and I'll meetchu in the kitchen."

"Kenny, give up!" Ike yelled as I stood behind him in the bathroom while he finished brushing his teeth. "It was a mess than, it's a mess now." he said before rinsing his mouth.

"I can fix it." I said bitterly trying to make my hair stay in place.

"Blintz, anyone?" Mr. Broflovski shouted from somewhere down stairs.

"We're coming!" shouted Ike as Kyle ran past us and slid down the banister.

"Damn." we both said turning to try and catch a glimpse of him. "He runs fast." Ike muttered.

"Heuh yuh go, Kendoll." Sheila said putting a plate in front of me.

It was kind of like a pancake. Only it had apple in it, and honey slathered all over it. It was heaven. I savored every bite I had. Before I could stand to put my plate in the sink, Gerald flipped a fresh blintz on to my plate.

"Eat up, Kenny, there's plenty to go around." he said encouraging me.

"How boo I go get a permit," Ike said with a mouthful. "So I cam marry this blintz?" he asked.

"Manners, Ike!" Sheila reprimanded.

"Canadian dumb ass." Kyle said under his breath.

"Faggy Jew fink." Ike said kicking him under the table.

"Fucking lard face!" Kyle said a little louder.

"Flaming gaywad." Ike said bitterly.

"Barbara Streisand." I said putting my two cents into it.

"Nice!" Gerald said as Sheila refilled my glass of milk.

"Gerald!" she yelped.

"I mean, Kyle you respect your little brother! Ike, you quit belittling your own religion! Kenny, fix your hair!" he scoffed.

"His hair's a lost cause." Kyle said across from me. "It's been over."

The school day passed by swiftly. I had every class with Stan. We had an A B day schedule going, and four classes a day. I had History with Stan and Wendy, Psychology with Stan and Kyle, Lunch with all, Science with Stan, and Art with Stan and Butters. So, it was pretty safe to say, my class schedule wasn't a complete fuck up.

"Kenny McCormick, please pay some attention to the lesson, for once." said Mr. Garrison's familiar drawl. "You will be needing this subject when you graduate, if you graduate."

"I know what you said." I said truthfully.

"What did he say?" Garrison asked Wendy.

"He says he knows what you said." she translated as I sat in silence with my hood tightly securing my head.

"Oh yeah? What was the answer?" Garrison asked bitterly.

"Ellie Wisel." I said taking off my hood and saying it with a perfect French accent. "I'm not a complete worthless fuck, Mr. Garrison, you over dramatic she bitch."

"Kenny McCormick you go straight down to the principal's office!" he yelled loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, you fat ass dip shit." I said standing up to leave.

"Excuse me?"

"Barbara Streisand." I spat as I left.

I did as he said, for once. I actually went down to the principal's office. Why did I? I don't know.

"Go on in, Kenny." said the lady at the front desk. "He's waiting for you."

"What you did," he drawled as I sat down across from him. "It was bad, mmmkay?" he lectured. "Kenny, are you listenin' to me?"

"Yes, Mr. Mackey." I said smirking under my hood.

"Kenny, why do you have that thing on?" he asked. "What makes it so special?"

"It's my shelter." I said half pulling it off. "It's where I am myself. I can make whatever facial expression, and say whatever the fuck I want, and only a chosen few will know what I said." I said smiling at him. "May I go back to class? I was paying attention and everything."

Wendy

"Do you think he went?" I asked as we all went back to our work. "To the office, I mean?"

"Yep." Stan said smiling. "He went, all right. Will he come back? I don't know. But he left all his shit here, so he has to."

"Stanley Marsh, do I have to get rid of you, too?" Garrison piped as he came over to our table.

"Will you calm down?" asked a very unfamiliar voice. "Man, at this rate, if you were a girl we'd all say you were on your period!"

"Trent Boyette, will you shut up?" I asked turning back to face him. "That is so stereotypical of-"

"And I'm sorry, Windy! But he needs to calm his ass down! I'm sure Slave would agree with me if he was here. Kenny's having a rough day, and Stan is just making an observation. We're all doing good in class, so quit making all our lives hell! We should get twenty points each day just for showing up!" Trent said standing up. "I need a fucking pain killer."

The bell rang. I gasped.

"I'll take his crap with me." Stan said sighing. "Lord knows he's already over there anyway."

Kenny

I spotted two familiar figures coming over to me at the back of the class. Kyle took a seat beside me, and Stan took the other one. He sighed as he slipped my bag underneath the seat.

"You forgot your shit, Ken." he said yawning. "You look so tired, man. It's rubbing off on all of us. Trent made a scene after you left."

After the boy related what had happened, I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. I would have to thank him when I saw him again. He rarely spoke in class. But he really didn't need to speak. His demeanor said everything for him. Leave me the hell alone, or else. I felt a hand touch my thigh.

"Get your book out." Kyle breathed sweetly into my ear. "Or you'll get it here, too."

"Yes, mom." I said under my breath as I reached down and got my book out.

Time passed by swiftly. I found it easy to let Stan and Kyle talk to each other, and stay out of the conversation. Soon enough, the teacher came up to the front, and started lecturing. It wasn't as if I didn't try. I liked learning, and I did want to become something of myself. Today was just not my day, though, and I ended up slumping into my seat, with my head on Stan's shoulder. This sleep was a little different, because I still heard the lady droning in the back ground. I knew what she was saying, and I could retain it very well. But my eyes were closed, and my breathing was slow and deep. And I dozed gently on Stan's shoulder. Until I felt a hand squeeze my arm.

"Kenny! You need to be awake for this, man." Stan said softly. "We're watching Sybil."

"Shit." I moaned. "Like I really need to watch a woman get abused." I moaned.

"Dude, you're reading Hannibal in English class." Kyle said bitterly. "This should be a breeze."

The day flew by as fast as it could, for South Park standards. Before I knew it, Stan was leading me out of class and we were all headed down to lunch. It was the middle school and high school combined, and all the surrounding counties were part of the school district, so it was full. Our table was full of the same familiar faces. Stan was sitting across from me with Wendy on one side, and Bebe on her other side. Soon, Kyle and Ike were both sitting on either side of me. Both with heaping trays of food.

"I'll just take these." Ike said taking an orange and a half a sandwich. "I'm not even sure this is Kosher. Here."

Ike shoved his tray over to me, and I grinned sheepishly at him. "Thanks, Ike." I said as I took out my book.

"What's that?" Kyle asked as I propped it up against Bebe's water bottle. "I thought you were reading Hannibal."

"No. That's just on my own. I have to read Call of the Wild in order to pass English." I said as I read.

It was easy to read and again keep myself out of conversation. I really needed to do that right now. I can't say quite why I didn't want to, but talking to my friends, even my three best friends, was a pain in my side right now. So, I just read my book as Kyle, Wendy, Stan and Bebe amused themselves by sneaking pieces of food on to the plate Ike had already given me.

"Ken, I brought you a coke." Ike said into my ear when the others were turned away. "You drag too much, man. I figure you'd need the caffeine."

"Thanks, Ike." I said softly. "I'll pay you-"

Ike's soft hand fell gently against my mouth. "Don't worry, Kendoll. It's fine." he said smiling at me brightly. "Let it go."

"Why?" I asked almost firing up. But I found I didn't have strength to do even that anymore. "Because I'm your charity case?"

"No. Because you're my sort of step brother thing." he said seriously. "And in my logic, I see fit to do nice things for the people I love. Without expecting them to pay me back, or because they're the poor kid." he said as we sat there. "You're not my charity case, and I sure as hell don't take pity on you. No one here does, Ken. It's just our way of saying we love you, without saying… we love you." he said coldly. "Get it?"

I let out a soft sigh. I took the coke he handed me, and popped it open. I took a sip and it felt surprisingly good. Ike must have seen my expression, because he reached out and stroked my cheek.

"Good Kenny. That's a good Kenny." he said as he stroked me.

I started shouting at him in Hebrew. Ike started laughing really hard.

"When did you manage to teach yourself how to speak Jew?" he asked.

"I've got no life." I said trying to deflect his question.

From out of nowhere, Token came running up to us. He bent down, gave me a one armed hug, and breathlessly spoke to Ike and I. "I gotta go! Just realized I had a dentist appointment, and haven't even brushed my teeth." Token dumped his fries on to my plate, and ran off.

Five minutes to Science class. Both Stan and I said bye to our friends as we left. Ike seemed to be reluctant to leave me alone for some reason. "I'm not sick, man. Go home." I mumbled as he leaned into me and hugged me.

"Here." He drained his water bottle and took the last sip. He took my coke, which had only been slightly drunk, and poured it artfully into the bottle. "It'll do you good, Ken. Kay? I gotta go. I'm meeting Philmore by the fucking locker. Bye."

I hugged Kyle, and told him I loved him in Hebrew. If he was shocked, he didn't show it, and he replied passionately with a quick hug back.

"You guys suck balls." Stan said as he laid a hand on my shoulder and led me off to Science class. "I thought we were all loyal Chimpoko masters."

"We are." I said. "I speak fluent Japanese. Hebrew's just my support system."

Science and Art were easy to get through. I dozed off in Science, but Stan hid us in the back, and no one saw me. I dozed lightly on his shoulder, again. One of his arms hooked possessively around my waist, to keep me from falling off my stool. I have no clue how it happened, but soon, all five of us were standing outside of Stan's car. Wendy, Stan, Ike, Kyle, and I.

"How are we gonna fit into this little car legally?" Ike asked smirking.

"My car's not that small, Canadian." Stan spat slapping his friend's brother's shoulder.

"It is if Butters catches your eye." Wendy muttered sadly.

"Aw, fuck. Butters just got on the bus, but look who else is walking towards us." Stan said smiling. "We can't refuse."

My sister came running up to us. She wrapped me up in a tight hug, and I smiled sadly at her. She sighed.

"I was hoping to see you. You're needed home right after school." she said smiling wide. "You forgot what today is, didn't you?" she asked kissing my cheek.

"No. It's Kevin's birthday." I said simply.

"Yeah. We need you home, right now."

"Hop in, Karen. We're all goin' home." Stan said smiling at her.

"Okay, remember there is a legal limit to the amount of passengers allowed to fit in your car, Stan." Ike said shifting a little.

"Don't be such a Kyle, Ike. Leave that for him." Stan said smiling back.

"Hey!" Kyle piped from the other side of the hood. "Fuck off, Stan."

Stan was driving, Wendy in the passenger seat, Karen and I in one seat, Ike beside me, and Kyle behind Stan. Stan revved his engine, and we drove off before anything could happen, or anyone else could come up and ask us for a ride. The car ride home, surprisingly, was silent. Stan seemed to be preoccupied with some shit of his own, and at the first gas station, he and Wendy switched seats, and she drove the rest of the way. Well, until the next gas station, when Stan and I switched seats, and Karen rode in his arms while I sat up front with Wendy. I played around with the radio, and Stan's IPod. I was set on trying to find a happy song to play. It seemed wherever I went, it was all depressing. Even Stan's complete library. Damn.

The first stop was Karen and I. We all said bye, and I told Kyle his usual I love you. To which he would readily reply, his Hebrew rolling off his lips so perfectly. Ike didn't pry, or make fun. He just gave me a knowing look, and I walked off with my sister. My house door was opened, but we both took the long way, and climbed into my room through the window. I quickly closed it, and we both walked into the hall. That's when I realized there was something strange about my place. It was full of commotion. We both walked into the living room, Karen all smiles.

"Hey, Kenny." my dad said in his Texan twang. "Where were you the whole time, son, we've been waiting for you."

"School, dad." I said tiredly.

"Kenny?" my mom drawled from the kitchen. "Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said yawning a little. "I brought Karen with me."

"Head over and help mom and Bonnie, lil sis." said a very familiar out of place voice. "She needs all the help she can get."

I turned around, and saw a tall figure standing right in front of me. Almost nose to nose. Kevin?

"Hey, Kendoll. Come with me. We gotta go for a walk." he said. "Leave all these pisspoor shitheads to their bullshit."

Kevin

My brother and I walked out of the house, and off around the block. He looked so surprised, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked smirking at him.

"Well, yeah. But here?" he asked. "Now?"

"I felt considerately nice this year, sport." I said smiling. "I felt like returning to you little wusses."

We found a tree stump concealed in a wooded area, and both sat down. I sighed as I lit a joint and handed it to him. He and I both sat passing it back and forth until it was over. I should've thought about it before I smoked one with him. Not realizing that the weed may make Kenny feel worse than he already did.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked with a faltering voice. "It's n-not like I'm not g-glad to see you." he stuttered hastily.

"I heard about what happened." I said simply. "Thought I had to come give you a break."

"God dammit! Who the fucking hell hasn't heard?" Kenny yelled so loudly it echoed around the place. "Kenny McCormick gets ran over by six cars, and trampled by cows, and no one gives a flying fuck! Kenny McCormick falls apart at Kyle Broflovski's place, and the whole world decides to fucking be there to witness it!" he said bursting into fresh tears. "Let me guess? You came to feel sorry for me?" he asked.

This was so not the reaction I expected. I expected him to laugh, and agree, and sweep it all under the rug. But I guess I was wrong. Oh well, Kenny. I can deal with this. After all, who deserves it more than you, little brother?

"You and I both know that as much as you are strong, you also get tired, Ken. And you need a fucking break, for goodness sakes. And no, I didn't hear anything from Kyle. I just know that you were having trouble because Bonnie told me."

"From the c-coffee house?" he said as tears fell from his face.

"Yes." I said simply. "She's my girlfriend. Who by the way, is moving in with mom, dad, and I. I'll get Karen's old room with her, and Karen can move into your room. I'm sure you can share with her. No biggy. Besides, I have a feeling you'll be spending less time here now that I came back." I said wrapping my arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Why?" he asked pressing his face into my chest.

"Because, Kenny. I'm here. We all know that for some reason, dad just can't keep his hands off you. And that's not necessarily good." I said sighing and rubbing my fingers across a prominent bruise on his arm. "So, I'm here to take care of everything. You don't have to fucking whore yourself to anyone anymore, because from what I've been hearin' you found a person to focus solely on."

He didn't deny it, but he didn't confirm that what I heard was true. He just lay in my arms, crippled, and crying. Hopefully he'd let me help. I didn't see any protest, so I'm sure he really needed me here.

"So, how about it, Golden locks?" I asked. "You think you can handle stepping aside for someone a little more grown to handle things for once?"

"On the condition that you never let me handle anything again." he sobbed. "That you just leave me alone, and only make me handle things when absolutely necessary. I don't wanna have to pull mom and dad apart when they're beating on each other. I don't wanna have to babysit dad when he's pissdrunk. Or got beaten because he's angry. I just want a normal as can be life. Even though we all know that's never gonna happen." he moaned.

"Okay, turd face." I said kissing his wet salty cheek. "Come on, dude. Pull your sexy little ass together." I said smirking. "I heard what you can do, little bro. You've got the McCormick touch. Tell Kyle the first time you make love to him, that he better be careful. He won't wanna let you go." I said as my brother erupted into a red flame all over his cheeks.

"God dammit, Kevin." he moaned laughing.

"Hey, puts a smile on your pretty little face, don't it? Anyways, let's go see what your big brother brought for you as a belated birthday present."

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"No presents." I interrupted. "But hey, it's not your choice. They're presents, Kenny. And you can't choose when people give 'em to you. So, just take them, love them, and thank the people who did it."


	13. Chapter 13: Acceptance

Chapter 13: Acceptance

Kyle

My phone vibrated once, and I looked down. It was a number that wasn't in my contacts. I stared at it, and opened the text. Kyle. I miss you like hell. What are you up to?

I gasped. Kenny? Is that you? How the hell? What the fuck? Send.

Yessir. You're the first one I texted. I had to share the news. My brother came back.

Kevin? What? Why? Send.

He's movin' back in, Kyle. He's movin' back in. My life actually has a chance at sanity.

Kenny, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe this! Send.

Me neither. I kinda wanna let Stan know, but I don't wanna ruin the moment. Kyle, I need to meet you sometime. I need your picture.

Wait, so this is your phone? Send.

Yes, Kyle. A fucking gift from my brother. He wouldn't let me say no.

I have a gift for you, Kenny. And you can't say no to me and my parents either, or I'll never speak to you again. Send.

That's unfair, Kyle! I can't get you anything because you won't let me.

Kenny, your gift to me is unconditional love and friendship. My gift to you, is whatever it is that's hidden in my backpack. Send.

I'd like whatever it is that's hidden in your pants.

Kenny! Gross! Send.

Oh, Kyle. You have so much to learn.

Mom says dinner time. I'll add you to my contacts. Send.

Kyle? I fucking love you. Don't forget that. See you soon. Miss you.

I love you too Kenny. See you later. Bye. Text me, or I'll freak. Send.

I went back to the text he had sent before that. Kenny was mine. Kenny was everywhere for me. Yet, I didn't dare do anything about the feelings I was having inside. I couldn't bring myself to do anything about them.

The week was slow, and at a good pace. We all finally met up the Tuesday after Kevin returned, and Kenny showed us his new IPhone. I was so grateful to his brother for doing all he could to help. It looked like things were starting to brighten up for the boy. The boy with the golden messy hair. The boy with the deep cerulean eyes that seemed to hide and show so much all at once.

My mom's gift to him, was that she helped him get his driver's license. She made it clear she wanted him to have a way of getting around, if he ever needed it. He forever thanked her. So, he didn't have, or want, a car, but he did have a driver's license in case.

Kenny

I was never one to hide anything from any of my best friends. My sexuality came into question with all of them at points, I'm sure. None of them seemed to be able to broach the subject with me. I wouldn't have minded, but none of them seemed to ever want to touch that subject with an eighty foot pole. So, things had never really been said about it until now. It was Friday night, and I was once again, at Kyle's place. Sheila and Gerald were gone, and I was in the living room with Ike and Kyle. Kyle and I were playing a game on his gamesphere. Ike was lying in one of the arm chairs with his nose buried in my Hannibal Lecter book. Much to Kyle's surprise.

"Mom says you're gonna have nightmares." Kyle said gently. "You shouldn't be reading that, Ike."

"Shshshsh! I'm at the part where Francis gets the news reporter."

"Did you get to the part where he bit off the other guy's lips?" I asked.

"Eeeeeewww!" Kyle shrieked. He got up and ran away yelling at the top of his lungs. Oh, Kyle. You're so sensitive, but you have the mouth of a sailor. I fucking love you. The mood got really serious, and I quit the game, and turned off the television. Ike had likewise closed his book. Or, rather, my book.

"So?" we both said turning to face each other.

"About you and Kyle." he said simply.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you kid?" I asked.

"I didn't know you were gay." he said simply.

"Ike, you of all people. You gotta be more of a genius than that." I said sighing.

"How's that?" Ike asked.

"I jack off to straight porn. I don't do gay porn. I'm not gay in that sense. In fact, people are people, Ike. People suck, people fuck, people kiss, people do all kinds of things. Sometimes, it's for pay, and other times, because they just got really high."

"Yeah. I know this." Ike said smiling gently at me. "What does it have to do with my brother?"

"That whenever I look at porn, I try to find women with red curly hair. Preferably small, and skinny." I said smiling.

"My brother _is small, isn't he?" Ike said smiling. "If I outgrow him, I'm gonna laugh so hard."

"That's already a given, kid." I said looking at him. "Anyway, I don't consider myself gay. Why should I label myself just because I like one guy? Because that's all it ever has been. I've never-"

Kyle

"-Liked anyone like this in my whole cursed damned life." Kenny said as I walked into the hall. "Not as much as I have always loved Kyle. Subconsciously. It's always been there. That's why I don't consider myself gay. People put a label so as to fit you into a group that defines your dressing style, your lingo, your rules. Even your own set of stereotypes. And while Kyle is the stereotypical version of a gay teen, he shouldn't be labeled that way. I love Kyle, Ike. I don't like to look at mags and videos of other men for pleasure. It's all about Kyle."

"I guess I saw it coming even before you two did." Ike said smiling gently at Kenny. So, was Kenny my boyfriend? My lover? We hadn't even gone that far yet! Oh… my… God! And how was I gonna tell my mom?

"Yeah? I guess I've been pushing it down all this time. But it finally got the better of me. Because secretly, I tried as hard as I could to get him to fall in love with Mysterion."

"When are you guys gonna tell mom and dad?" Ike asked. "You know you have my blessing. Heaven knows Kyle needs a person like you in his life." Ike said sighing. "We try and give Kyle as much as we can, and give him credit for all the things he's able to do, but Ken, you gotta admit. My brother's very small, and very weak. And very temperamental." Ike said smiling. "Lord knows Eric Porker Cartman could've killed him that one day."

As if somehow there had been a machine that whisked me off to another time, I remembered everything that happened when he had finally almost succeeded in killing me. I felt something rip my stomach, and I felt warmth. I opened my eyes to see a pair of figures fighting in front of me. Soon, Mysterion had screamed so loudly, that mom and dad and Ike had awoken. I was so numb from the pain and blood loss that I had no clue what was going on. Mysterion came back after getting rid of Cartman, and he had been so anguished.

"Kyle!" Mysterion had sobbed. "Kyle, we'll get you to a hospital! I swear it, Kyle! You'll be okay! Please, be okay!" he sobbed as my family had called an ambulance. So, that had been Kenny? Kenny weeping for me? Wow.

"Mom will be glad." Ike was saying as I pulled myself back to the present. "She'll be glad to know Kyle has someone to take care of him. Not that he can't manage alone, but he is so… small."

I cleared my throat and glared daggers at Kenny. "It just so happens I can't be with you all the time, Kenny!" I said bitterly. "I'm going to college. NYU to be exact."

"And I'd follow you to hell and back just to be with you." Kenny said seriously. "My life depends on your existence, Kyle. That's the only way I can go on dying over and over and over again. Because when I do get back to my mortal state, I know you'll be there."

All anger and bitterness was forgotten as I saw Kenny's truthfulness. My heart fluttered ever so slightly and my stomach churned. I looked over at Ike as if daring him to make fun of me. But he smiled.

"Kyle, true keepers only come along once in a life time. And unless reincarnation is real, I'd take this one. Cuz who knows. You may never meet a Kenny so sweet." he said as I rushed forward and hugged my Kenny.

"You have my blessing, big brother." Ike said smiling at me. "Just make sure when he lets you out on your own, you have a homing device, and about seven layers of armor."

"Fuck you, Ike!" I yelled bitterly. "You can go to hell!"

"Don't be rude." Kenny said pulling me closer into him. "Ike just loves you."

"I'm not like Bella, you know?" I said still angry. "I don't need a bullet proof car, and all that other shit like she did before Edward and her got married."

"Bullet proof, huh?" Ike said smartly. "That's a good idea, big brother. I'll tell mom to get Caviler."

Kenny

Ike and I were laughing so hard as Kyle seethed in my grip. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Don't… touch… me… Kenny McCormick." he growled as he punched me right on the side of the face, trying to strike out. Although he did cause me a little bit of pain, I was able to subdue him, and had his hands in a tight one handed grip.

"See? It would be so easy for a rapist to get you, Kyle." Ike said smiling. "Let yourself be loved by your family, okay? We know what's best for you."

"Speaking of what's best." I said simply. "Here come the 'rents."

Sure enough, Sheila and Gerald came walking into the house. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already eight in the evening. They both came in, and the door closed silently behind them.

"Hello, Kenny, dear. Hello, you two." she said ruffling are hair in turn.

"What if I cut my hair?" I asked.

"Young man, if you go anywhere near a pair of scissors with that hair of yours, I'll ground you!" shouted Sheila frantically. "My bubula looks fine just the way he is!"

"But you see this?" I asked reaching up and twisting my fingers into my golden hair. "It's messy, and can never be combed."

"You spend your life undah a hood, dawling. You'll be fine." she said slapping my hand. "You are not to cut that hair. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said smiling gently back.

"Kyle and Kenny have something they both need to say." Ike said as we all sat there in the living room.

"N-no, we d-don't." Kyle said starting to blush furiously.

"Oh, are you two finally past that whole super best friend stage?" Sheila asked smiling. "I must say, it was very sweet of you to keep him company all these years, Kenny. I still can't thank you enough for saving my son's life." she said taking my hand from across the couch. "In your little super hero costume. Mysterion." she said smiling. "Just like Mary Jane and-"

"Ma, please!" Kyle moaned. "Not Spider man. I hate him."

"How about Bella-"

"Mom, I hate twilight!" shot Kyle bitterly. "I'm not a weakling."

"No, bubby. You are a very strong young man." Sheila said smartly.

"It's just, Kyle, We want you to be out on your own as much as you can be. But none of that can happen when your temper flies off the charts. I think that comes from your mother's side of the family." Gerald said bitterly. "Plus, you have your diabetes, and you know how tough that can be to handle." Jerold said sighing. "It's better that we all know you're safe and always being taken care of. This doesn't mean you're completely co-dependent." he added seeing the look in Kyle's face. "This just means you're better off having that person in your life who's always gonna be there for you. You have such a good personality, Kyle, and you are handsome." Jerold said smiling.

"Gawl!" Kyle said getting up and running to his room.

"I asked Ned and Jimbo, if I can borrow their little cabin down-"


	14. Chapter 14: Climax

Author's Note:

So, this is it. The end. THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT COMING UP, so if you don't like it, stop now. Otherwise, enjoy. Please feel free to review, give me suggestions for other pairings, or anything else. Thank you for the inspirations. Courtanie, MoonPhaerie, and way more people then I can remember. Thank you. REVIEW!

Chapter 14: Climax

Kyle

Kenny came walking over to me a couple minutes later. He set down my dad's car keys, and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Kyle, pack a bag. We're leaving."

"Where?" I asked lifting my head out of my hands.

"Jimbo's cabin somewhere far off." he said simply. "Come on, it's just you and me. And it's a three day weekend, so it'll be perfect. Pack warmly, and bring your insulin kits." he said devotedly.

"R-really? Mom said I could go? She didn't freak?"

"Well, yeah. But your dad and Ike beat her down. All Ike wants in return for his permission is for you to send him a picture of the view." Kenny said as I got up and started packing.

"Wait! Who said I had to get his permission for shit?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Shshshshsh, Kyle." Kenny said clapping a warm hand to my mouth. "Let's go. Time is wasting, and you and I have so much to do." he said sweetly.

I had no trouble packing. Kenny had to leave for a half hour to go and get his own bag. When he came back, he was all ready to go. So was I. Before we left, mom made sure we had everything we needed. She triple checked that I had all my gear with me, which was about two bags full.

Soon, the car was headed off, sweeping me into the unknown. My nerves were mounting as I got farther and farther away from familiarity, and closer to something I've never ever known before. Kenny seemed to be excited, whereas, I was nervous. What if I did something wrong?

"Play some music, Kyle." he said as he drove on. "You're ruining the mood with your nerves. What is there to be afraid of, my little ginger?" he asked smiling.

Kenny and I got to the cabin sometime after ten thirty at night. The stars were completely out, and it was a full moon. My stomach fluttered as I got out of the car, and we both grabbed our bags.

The cabin had a little kitchen, which was completely stocked up with food. All the food must've been brought before hand, because it mostly consisted of kosher foods, and the drinks were flavored with sugar substitutes. Kenny! You fuck! It didn't take long for us to have everything put away. My nerves were at their breaking point! What if I did something wrong? Oh, what if I did something wrong? What if I couldn't get an erection? Was Kenny even here for that? Or was it just to spend some time with me?

"Kyle?" he asked looking at me with a delicate smile. "Come to me."

Oh, god! Oh, God! Oh, God! He did want to attempt to seduce me! Moses, please! Zen! Jesus! One of you please get me out of here! Kenny's never seen me before! What if I look like total shit to him? I've never even so much as jerked off! How was I gonna go from kissing him, to having him touch me that way?

"Kyle, I won't hurt you." he said softly. "In fact, I've got a couple ideas."

"Like-like, what?" I stammered as I walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Like, how about, for starters, let me just hold you." he said softly. "For the closeness, Kyle. I won't hurt you."

He hooked one of his arms around me, and shaking, pulled my frame close to his. I was lying in his arms now, my body resting on him, facing away from his face. He leaned forward gently, and breathed into my ear. "You feel so good, Kyle." he said softly.

I shifted in his grip, and turned myself so that I could kiss his face. He pulled off his hood, and revealed a red crimson smile. I gasped. I looked at him questioningly, and stared for a long time.

"Do what you think you should do, Kyle. I won't pressure you." he said softly as he began to stroke me. "Just do what your heart-"

I brought my lips crashing on to his. My eyes closed, and all I saw was Kenny. His image was etched so vividly into my vision. I moaned as I pressed deeper into his mouth, and my tongue slid out to greet his lower lip. He gave me a gentle shift, and his bulge collided with mine. The electricity shot through me and almost made me want to yell. I pressed myself closed to him, grinding my junk against his, and deepening our kiss. He twisted his hands gently into my hair, and pulled me to him. I could tell this was way too much for me, but my brain melted away, and all my inhibitions left. I was gone. Way too far gone. But not after he broke the kiss.

"Oh, Kyle. You are wonderful." he said smiling. "You are so perfect in every way."

Oh, God! This wasn't happening! Was he…? Did he want…? No! I wasn't ready! I couldn't tell him no, I would ruin his whole night. This trip would be ruined. I'm sure the purpose of this trip for him, was to make love to me. But I couldn't. I had no clue what I was doing, or should be doing.

"K-Kenny?" I gasped. "I, I-"

"It's okay, Kyle. It's normal. And if we don't get anywhere today, tomorrow will be it. Or the next day." he said smiling as he kissed me again.

"K-Kenny? I, I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

"Why?" he asked as he wrapped me back up in a tight hug.

"Because if I d-don't do this with you tonight, I'll r-ruin the whole t-tr-trip!" I stuttered.

"Oh, Kyle. Only you would approach sex in a paranoid state of mind." he said laughing. "You won't ruin my trip, or yours. It'll just give us more time to make this the most special time of your life. And frankly my dear Jew, that's what this is all about. You." he said smiling. "I have a couple ideas, if you're willing to try." he said softly.

"What?" I asked barely above a whisper.

He pulled me up with him, and turned me on to the bed. He was looming over me, and I was trembling beneath him. He leaned down, and pressed a warm kiss into me.

"Don't be so scared, my little day walker." he said smiling. "You'll see just how normal this feels soon enough."

"Wh-what happens now?" I asked with a stutter.

"What if, you touch yourself for the first time?" he asked. "I won't look, I swear it on our super best friendship. I won't look at you. My eyes will be on your face the whole entire time. Is that okay?" he whispered softly.

"I, I, K- I, dunno." I said softly. "I… never… I mean…?"

"Let's try. We'll start off together. Okay? I won't rest my full weight on you, so you can have access to your zipper, Kyle." he whispered. "Okay?"

Kenny planted his feet firmly on the ground, and loomed over me. He pressed his lips against mine, and the unique scent of cologne and cigarette smoke came drifting over me. My arousal became greater, and I let out a moan as my throbbing organ begged for release. It seemed to be straining against my jeans. I lifted my hips up a little to try and grind against him like before, but he was too out of reach for me. I stared questioningly at him.

"No help from me, Kyle. I jump in only when I need to. I swear I won't look. You can trust me." he whispered softly into my mouth. "You can trust me, baby."

Oh, God! He was sweet talking me! He was driving me insane with his lips. I took my dominance and slipped my tongue into his mouth, wanting to feel him as much as I possibly could. I opened my closed lids, and looked deep into his blue ones.

"Mmmmmm!" I moaned as my left hand reached down below me, and unzipped. My brain kept on trying to show me the light. The nerves that I was supposed to feel. Kenny may possibly see my cock for the first time ever. Oh, Kyle! This feels so good! Who cares if he sees you, you're his lover! You're his Jew, he even said so! No, he can't. I have never once gone there even myself. How could he? But he's not going there! Only you! He will not look at you, he said so. It feels so good, and you know you need to release the energy. To get to the pure blissful nirvana that was Kenny McCormick. My hand unzipped, and the zipper of my jeans sounded louder than ever in the silence.

For the first time in my whole entire life, my hand played gently over my briefs, pulling them slightly down. I unwrapped my right hand from around Kenny's hair, and I lifted my hips a little to pull my jeans downward. I opened my closed lids to see his blue staring at me still. He had not looked. I kept them open as I retwisted my right hand into his hair, and held his neck in place. Obediently, he kissed me deeper. My moaning started up, and my left hand took charge. The feelings that ran through me were extremely lovely. I felt like something incredible ran through me. Something I couldn't describe. I moaned into his lips as I shuttered. I pulled away as my hand went faster and faster against my hard throbbing cock. I raised my hips a little, and my knuckles pressed and rubbed against Kenny's arousal. The larger boy didn't show any sign of feeling what I was doing to him as I stroked my cock furiously.

"Kyle?" he asked pulling his lips away from mine. "I need you to tell me. I won't look, I promise. Just close your eyes for a minute." he said resting his forehead on mine. "Close your eyes, Kyle. Tell me." he commanded as I closed my eyes. "What do you see? Who's doing this to you in your mind? Who's touching you?"

I sank into my imagination, and I moaned with a primal instinct as my hand sped up faster and faster. My heart raced so fast, I nearly didn't want to keep going.

"Who is it, Kyle? Picture the person clearly, in your mind? Is he a guy, or is she a girl?" he asked.

It was no doubt who I pictured. Kenny, with his mouth on my cock. Kenny, with his member stroking in and out of me. Kenny, his right hand skillfully playing all over my throbbing erection. Kenny's lips pressing deeply into mine. Kenny. All I saw, was the boy. Kenny.

"Do you see him… her?" he asked.

"It's you!" I moaned uncontrollably. "It's always been you! Everything! Kissing me, loving me, touching me!" I moaned as I got closer to my ecstasy. "It's always you, Kenny! I can't stop!" I moaned loudly. "Oh, Kenny! It's always you! You're everywhere! I love you! I can't stop! Oh, god! Oh, god!" I moaned as my erection grew to its full size, and my hand went so fast, that it was literally stroking Kenny through his own jeans as I moaned and my eyes closed. "Kenny!" I shouted into the oblivion that I was dragged into. "Oh, god! God, Kenny! Oh, Kenny!" I moaned. "Kiss me, Kenny, please! Yes!" I moaned as I greedily devoured his lips into mine. Yes. I had him.

My body convulsed, and I moaned that animal like howl as I let my seed rise out of my body and flow straight into my hand. Straight into my jeans, and all over my briefs. With Kenny's lips still glued to mine, we waited until I went soft.

Kenny

As he lay under me, telling me the person he saw in his head, I nearly lost it. He was on the right fucking track. He poured out his soul to me as his knuckles brushed over my throbbing erection. He sped up, and I pressed down gently as he stroked me through my jeans. I moaned softly as he pleaded for me to take over his mouth with mine. He called out my name, and finally, I bent down and kissed him. Soon, I felt my sweet little Semite exploding all over the place. I still hadn't reached my peak, but he did. I moaned into his mouth as he filled his hand, and the liquid exploded all over his jeans, and into his briefs. I held his lips in mine until he went completely soft, and then, I pulled gently away.

"K-Kenny?" he whispered. "Oh, no!" he gasped. He pulled his jeans swiftly up, and zipped up as quick as he could. "Sorry." he whispered.

"Why?" I asked as I got up and felt the tight ass material of my jeans against my throbbing member. "You don't have to apologize, Kyle." I said simply. "How did that feel?"

"I felt incredible." he whispered. "I felt light, and almost like nothing at all. I felt like kissing you for the rest of my life. Holding you for the rest of my life, and never letting this feeling slip away."

"Would you like to feel it again?" I asked softly. "Or are you exhausted?"

I expected him to say no. I expected him to let me know politely that he was exhausted, and needed to rest. But instead, he jerked a little and blushed.

"Would… would I… be, s-selfish, if I said I wanted more?" he whispered. "I know there's a feeling better than this one, but I'm not sure…." he trailed off.

"Where? Or how?" I asked gently. "Are you sure?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes!" he moaned. "Give me more, Kenny." he gasped. "Please."

"Are you ready to take the next step?" I asked gently. "Will you undress, Kyle?" I asked in a whisper. "Are you ready for me to see you?"

He got up, and carefully removed his jacket. He removed his shoes, and everything else he had on him. Soon, my little Jew was naked in front of me, on the bed.

"Kyle?" I asked gently. "What would you like me to do?" I asked.

"I… I just… Not… I'm not sure." he said having trouble with the words. "M-maybe, if you were, un-undressed, with me." he stammered. "So I'm not nervous, and the only one."

As I undressed myself, I couldn't help looking my little ginger up and down. He was small, and his body shook with nervousness, and excitement. My eyes looking at his face, and his bare chest, which I'd already seen on several occasions.

"May I look down?" I asked softly. "Kyle?"

"Y-yes." he whispered softly as his eyes closed.

My eyes landed on Kyle's newly erect package. Oh, god, he looked so delicious. I just wanted to dive down and take him all the way into my mouth. I bet he would taste just as good as he feels. Just as good as his tongue tastes. Just as good as he fucking smells. My god, my Jew! He was finally mine! Those seven inches of throbbing man meat said so. He moaned and reached for my zipper. He undid me, and pulled my pants and jockeys down.

"Ho, Kenny!" he moaned. "Kenny!"

"Whatever you want, Kyle." I said passively as I tried to contain my own excitement. "Do what your heart tells you."

"Will I hurt you?" he asked. "Are all those-" he stopped.

"All those bruises are fading, yes." I said gently. "You can't hurt me, I don't feel them anymore." I confirmed as he looked me up and down.

"Kenny, you're, you're circumcised, too?" he asked.

"Yes, Kyle." I said simply. "I am. Just like you."

I gently threw my clothing aside, and leaned over him. He gasped. "What?" he asked gently. "What happens n-now?"

"That's all up to you, Kyle." I said softly. "Whatever you want. Let your heart lead you." I whispered.

He sat up suddenly, and wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing me down on to the bed. He took his cock and mine in his left hand, and he started stroking them together. I let out a very slight moan as he did this, and fluid started leaking out of Kyle's throbbing erection on to mine.

"Kenny, you're so hot!" he moaned. "You feel so good." he whispered as he started stroking us again. "Kenny." he gasped.

"K-Kyle?" I gasped. "Just-just do what your heart t-tells y-you!" I whispered almost unable to see straight now.

"Ugh, Kenny!" he moaned. "Oh, Jesus, Kenny!" he moaned as he leaned down and kissed me.

Oh, Kyle! This felt so amazing. I moaned as he slipped into my mouth, and again deepened our kiss. My love was lying on top of me, grinding our junk together, and kissing me. He moaned as he pulled me closer, held me tighter.

"K-Kenny?" he asked as he stopped kissing. "What I saw… in my head?" he asked gently.

"Yes?" I said as my body shook. "What did you see?"

"You were… doing stuff!" he moaned. "With my… my… with me!" he gasped. "Your mouth." he whispered gently. "Is that…?"

"That's all part of making love, Kyle." I said softly. "Would you like me to?" I asked hoping not to freak him out too badly.

"Y-yes." he whispered. "Maybe, just a little."

He gently got off me, and laid himself down beside me. I got up and slid off the bed, and on to my knees on to the fur rug beneath us. I gently pulled Kyle's hips to me, and I placed myself between his legs. I gently guided his cock into my mouth, and he let out a loud moan. His lips opened and he screamed out my name as I slid my skillful tongue up and down his shaft. I was finally tasting my Jew. My sweet, red headed, sexy Jew. Oh, he was mine, and he tasted so good! He tasted marvelous. Not one single hair on the Jewish physique. Not one.

"Kenny!" he moaned as his legs wrapped around my head and pulled me in deeper. "Oh, God, Ken! Aaaaaawww! Ken! Ken!" he moaned. "Suck it hard, Kenny! Hard!" he moaned as he lay bucking and fucking my mouth. "Oh, yes! Yes! Harder, Ken!" he moaned.

I felt his erection throbbing in my mouth. It grew, if possible, larger than before, and I finally managed it. I milked his seed for all it was worth. He unwrapped his legs trying to pull away, but I held him in place as I sucked, and he moaned involuntarily as he climaxed into my mouth. Oh, the Jew's seed tasted like nothing in my life. Not like anything else I have ever tasted my whole entire life. Because this was it. This was the seed that held my being. The reason I got up every day in the morning, even after being killed. The reason I liked my immortality even the slightest. Because of my lovely beloved Jew. Because without him, I was nothing. I will be nothing. Without Kyle Broflovski to love, to pamper, and to care for, I was nothing more than just a cursed soul on this damned planet. Kyle's center filled my mouth, and I swallowed all I could. Soon, he was done. Soon, he was lying, still, in front of me on the bed. I lifted off of him, and I pulled myself back on top of him.

He was breathing fast, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He lay on the bed, with his eyes closed, breathing fast.

"Are you, okay, Kyle?" I asked in a whisper. "Did I hurt you?"

The tiny Semite was weak. I gently wrapped my arms around his trembling shoulders, and held him to me. My wanting skin pressing against his. He opened his eyes, and smiled at me.

"Ken?" he asked softly. "I, uh, didn't mean-"

Kyle

I had done the worst possible thing in my short life. How could I have gotten so carried away? How could I have done something so vile? So disgusting? I wouldn't let Kenny pull away. I stared at him, and he shook me gently.

"Kyle?" he asked from above. "You okay, love?"

Love? How, after I exploded into his mouth? Comprehension dawned on his face, and he started laughing.

"Kyle, it's perfectly normal, fine, and it's okay." he said smiling. "You are too sheltered, Kyle." he said smiling. "All part of what making love is." he said smiling. "It's not filthy, or anything. It's normal. It's what things are supposed to be. If that makes sense. It's what's supposed to happen."

"Kenny?" I asked softly. "May I?" I asked gently. "I mean, I'm scared shitless, but I really want to."

"Not if you're scared, love." he said smiling. "We can stop here."

"Yeah, but Kenny, I want this." I said as my voice gathered more confidence. "I wanna make you feel just like you did me."

"Kyle, just being able to look at you makes me feel just like I made you feel. You have no idea." He said smiling. "Just looking at you."

"Yeah, but there's a first time for everything. And I'm hella curious." I said smiling. "Please, Ken. Before I change my mind."

He laughed really hard collapsing on to me. "No." he said smiling. "It's time to go to sleep, my little red head."

"Kenny, if there is one thing I'd really like, is for me to be able to get myself out of being scared shitless when it comes to porn. Please!" I begged. "Just let me do this one thing!"

"Okay, Kyle." he said laughing. "Fine. You can go for it. But don't come crying to me when you get scared of what may happen." he said simply. "Don't come crying to me when I shoot my seed into you, and you cry out that it tastes gross."

I laughed as I pushed him off me. I could do this. I knew I could. It was simple. And this was Kenny. It's not like it was Stan, or something. This was Mysterion.

I got up and he laid back down on my spot. I gently leaned down and kissed him. He closed his eyes, and I got to finally see and focus on the stages of his pleasure. On every expression that played across my blonde's face. I got to listen to the different sounds he made as I slid down. Kissing his collar bone, his neck. My eyes filled with tears as I got to his chest. His bruised form reduced me to a state of pure anguish. But I didn't say anything. I hoped for the love of god that he didn't see me crying. My silent tears trailing on to his bruised body. Was that a cigarette burn healing on his left forearm? God, what had my poor Kenny been through? Way more than me, that's for sure.

I slid down farther, and I gently licked and kissed his thighs. I started out by playing kisses over his taut belly. Then, I took the leap, and plunged my mouth on to his rigid member.

"Kyle!" he moaned as I looked up. His eyes fell closed, and he started breathing slow. Kenny McCormick tasted sweet. It didn't feel strange, or gross, as I thought it would. I felt closer to him than I could ever feel. He was soft, and silky. I could feel his pulse through my mouth as I gently licked, and sucked. I could hear him moaning and calling out to me every once in a while. I opened my mouth as far as it would go, and I sank all the way down. My lips wrapping around his too tiny scrotum, compared to the eight inches of magic that he held. I felt his arms come and wrap around my head. He started thrusting in and out of my mouth, and I let him start up a fucking motion. If my life ended right here, and now, I wouldn't care. I got to do everything I wanted to do, plus more. Everything was okay. Kenny was with me. My Kenny.

Kenny

I guess I should say I feel embarrassed. His tears traced through my bruises, and his tongue worked magic on my bruised belly. But I didn't feel anything right now. He'd get over the shock. Soon enough, anyway. It was who I was. If none of the things that happened to me had happened, I wouldn't be who I am now. I guess I was realizing it a little too late. But at the same time, I was right in saying I was human as well. Mortal or not, I did deserve my break downs once in a while. My eyes fell shut as the Semite plunged down and took me into his warm wet mouth. For someone who's never done this before, he was sure good. I felt myself finally being carried off to the land of no return. My body losing its will to be controlled by my brain, and falling prey to the Jew's skilled mouth.

"Oh, Kyle!" I moaned without being able to stop myself. "Kyle! Mmmmmm!" I moaned loudly as my arms wrapped around his head.

I started up a good fucking motion, which felt only better by the site that greeted my eyes when I opened them again. The day walking ginger was sucking away, lost in some sort of instinct that carried him this far. He was gentle, yet animalistic as he greedily sucked and licked away at me. Suddenly, my body tensed, and I bucked my hips forcefully into the Semite's face. I let out a loud moan as my soul was lifted out of my body, and into the land of the biggest climax I've ever had.

Kyle

"Don't stop!" Kenny moaned. "Keep… going, Kyle! Oh, Jesus! Kyle, you feel so good!" he moaned as my mouth filled with his seed.

Kenny McCormick tasted wonderful. It was nothing like I imagined. Mom had fed us cactus once in a while. During one of these times, I remember Ike and I walking into the kitchen. She had given us each a piece of peeled cactus, which had a thick liquid oozing out of the places that it had been cut at. It had tasted wonderful. Almost like nothing, but with a hint of sweetness to it. And so it was that I compared my Blonde's seed to the taste of cactus juice. Thick, creamy, and so delicious. Kenny tasted so marvelous. I waited politely until he went flacid, and I pulled away.

"Did I?" I asked without really knowing what to say.

"You were wonderful, babe." he said softly. "You were everything and more." he whispered as his eyes closed.

"More." I begged. "More, Kenny."

"No, Kyle." he said smiling brightly at me. "It's really time to sleep. We still have the rest of the weekend. If you don't wait, we won't have anything new to try later on." he predicted smiling. "Let's get dressed, and go to sleep, Kyle."

Kenny and I got dressed as well as we could. It wasn't until now that I realized how cold it was. He seemed to realize it too, because he lit a fire in the grate that was in the room, and the flame showed bright. It was a strange unfamiliar place, but Kenny was with me. I was safe. We both were.

"Kyle, this bed's small! You'll fall off!" he was saying as I argued plainly with him.

"Fuck you!" I moaned. "I wanna sleep on this side! Besides, Kenny, you'll leave." I said bitterly. "I'm a light sleeper! You can't climb over me, and leave."

The hurt showed in his expression. "And what in the hell makes you think I'd leave? Not only would your mom and family kill me, and probably kill me for good this time, but your little ass wouldn't make it out here." he said laughing. "You'd freeze to death. Kyle, I don't want you to roll over and fall off."

"And I don't wanna have to go pee, and stumble all over you, trying to get past you. It's already unfamiliar enough." I said sighing.

"I'm a little older, and a lot taller. Just let me win this one, and I'll sleep on this side." he said simply. "Okay?"

"I fucking hate you, Kenny." I muttered.

"You too, you little fag." he said as we both laid down.

Kenny and Stan were both my bestest friends in the whole world. They'd spent the night at my place more than you could count with your fingers and toes. Sometimes, it was both of them, sometimes it was just Kenny, or just Stan. But we always fell asleep doing something or other. Playing video games, watching television. Kenny always came and took care of me when I was ill. And so, we always shared a little twin bed just like this one. It was different now, though. Not only were Kenny and I closer than ever, but it was a lot more comfortable for me. I felt different as I laid down beside my best friend, and snuggled up close to him. He let out a deep heavy sigh, and I wondered what was going through his mind. Kenny? Would he ever be okay?

"I know this is out of the blue," I said softly. "But I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, and I can't put myself in your place, ever, Ken, but I will listen, and I do love you so much." I said. The words came out faster than I expected.

His face lit up and he smiled at me gently. "Thank you, Kyle." he said as he held me to him. "I'm glad I found you. I mean, really found you." he said softly.

I gently pressed my lips to his, and tried to put a lot of unsaid things into that kiss. It seemed he felt every emotion I tried to convey, because he held me tighter. He kissed me deeper. He gave me a nod, and I knew he understood. Sometimes, a lot could be said just by your body language.

Kenny

The weekend passed by slowly. I did so many different things with Kyle, and it was all the best time of my life. I felt closer to him with every new thing we tried, every new feeling I showed him. He seemed to feel the same way, because the Semite's face was always ablaze with happiness. My mind lost any doubt it ever had as to Kyle and me really being a pair. Kyle was the reason I was alive. The reason I looked forward to anything at all.


End file.
